Time's Icy Touch
by dark shadowed rose
Summary: Time is cold, not too many people know it better than Kagome Higurashi but Steve Rogers might be one of them. This is my first drabble series, updates will be sporadic. M for volence, for any bad words and any perverted jokes that write themselves in.
1. Chapter 1

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original, I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter One**

1455 Japan

Kagome stared at the reflection of herself in the river, she was cleaning up in the river before Kaede's funeral. Maybe it was only the brush of time in Kaede's passing that made her wonder, but it had been five years since she returned to the past and yet she was pretty sure nothing in her face had changed. It had been weird a year ago when the wound she took to the face healed without scaring, but maybe it was more than that...

"Kagome?"

Turning she realized she had been staring and doing nothing for a few minutes. "Yes Sango?"

"It's okay to miss her."

Looking at her friends Kagome hoped it was in her head. But it didn't stop her silent comparison of her friend and herself. "It's not that, we all knew it was coming, she died in her sleep. It's a good ending. I just wondered about my grandfather."

"Oh."

There was also the fact Sango was not only a few years older than her she had, had four children already. That was always hard on a woman in this day of age. Yeah she was probably worrying about nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Two**

2010 Willamette University

Kagome sighed looking around the crowd, the graduates were mingling with friends and family and she was struck by the stupidity of wishing for her mom or Souta. She had come here under a new name Kagome Hara. She had been sixteen three years ago starting her Masters in Business Management with a minor in Environmental Sciences. Now she was suppose to be nineteen and she'd applied with several places, but Stark Industries was what she had her heart set on, however she was pretty sure they wouldn't want her. A nineteen year old orphan with a small trust fund from her traveling father, and her mother. An only child she had spent eight years in Japan, two in France and then the other six here in the states. Not to mention no listed work places, on paper she'd never held a job before.

No as annoying as it would be Shippo or Sesshomaru would get her a job she only had to pick where.

Smiling at her giddy friends, she felt a distant sense of happiness for them but honestly they were such children. No doubt this melancholy feeling was because for the fifteenth time she was graduating without family there. Or maybe it was the fifteen times thing. Nothing new here really, the faces changed, the names changed, but Kagome knew in eight years her friends would be married or getting married and she'd been looking at disappearing again.

No her hopes of aging normally were still out of reach, when she had realized that living on the shrine again she had cried for weeks. Her last hope that once she was part of her normal birth timeline she'd age was gone, in tatters, as if it had never been more than mist anyway.

Whatever, she had made the right choice when she'd left promising to attend Souta's wedding (whenever he found a girl crazy enough to marry him) she still looked eighteen and was claiming twenty six and he was twenty-two, how long could she keep claiming to be his older sister? Not long at all in her experience.

Some times she wished time would waste away for her.

"Ms. Hara?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Three**

1460 Japan

Kagome didn't hesitate, she took the shot. The stunned lord toppled from his horse and his men roared at a woman slaying their lord. Lord indeed. No better than a bandit, she'd seen what he'd done to that village. She fired her arrows faster then the men could ready their guns, she'd killed half of them before most of then were even pointing the right direction. Inuyasha killed the rest, once upon a time she would have protested; but the last ten years had given her the time to realize some times it wasn't fair and pretending it was made it worse.

No she didn't feel bad about killing these forty men who had just killed a village of sixty people down to the last little girl. And for no better reason then they wanted the village stores. They didn't have to kill anyone for that.

The smell of blood left her cold, looking at Inuyasha as he started to pile the bodies up for a fire she felt like she took her first deep breath since she saw little Nao dead on the ground, her crippled leg proving she couldn't have run if she wanted to. It was moments like this Kagome would rather it be demons, they normally at least got something more out of killing humans, but she knew Onigumo's kind still roamed free.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Looking at Inuyasha she was stunned to see the bodies were piled all they needed was to get wood and they could burn the bodies. "Dazed out did I?"

"Yeah." his gentle expression told her he didn't blame her.

He had become a better man then even she'd expected, he took care of her, he protected her, he'd let her talk him into a full scale wedding for the time, and even now ten years later without a child to her name he never said anything. But she knew he wanted kids as much as she did. That was probably why she had taken to picking out kids she wanted to help on their travels. Shippo was now one of many kids she had brought back to the village for help. Rin was the second, even if Sesshomaru left her himself, and the end result was she often ran a school for all intents and purposes at the village.

It always made her so mad to see kids killed. "I'm going fishing, come join me after you got them burning."

Inuyasha smirked. "Try to catch something."

"Shut up." Walking to the stream she left her mind rest, but seeing her reflection on the stream reminded of her suspicion on why she couldn't get pregnant. The last ten years hadn't made a mark on her face yet, she still looked like the eighteen year old who had finished high school and thrown herself down the well.

"I'm suppose to be fishing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Four**

2010 Willamette University

Turning Kagome found a blond woman looking at her. It took a moment but she realized it was Virginia Potts. Startled she dropped into a small bow, damn old habits died hard. "Ms. Potts."

The woman smiled, and laughed a bit self consciously. "No need for that, I decided if you don't mind now would be a good time to do a quick interview."

"Now?" she was really taken off guard now.

The beautiful blond nodded a small smirk on her lips. "Unless you plan on doing something?"

"ah. No I was probably going to go a pack.. Where do you want go?"

"Anywhere is good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Five**

2010 Kagome's Apartment

"Come on Shippo. Pick up." Pacing the small apartment Kagome couldn't help the wild grin on her face. Ms. Potts wanted her. She got a job at Stark Industries. Ha! Screw working for Sesshomaru or Shippo. She got a job with the competition.

"This is Shin speaking."

"Shippo it's me."

"Mama? Do you know what time it is?"

Kagome took a quick look at the clock and then remember on top of that Shippo was half a world away. "Ops. Anyway I got a job."

"With Stark?"

"Yep!"

The sound of laughter came across the line. Her son knew she wanted to ruffle Sesshomaru's fur, the old dog had been rather smothering when she told him in spite of her hopes she still wasn't aging. Whenever she died she was going to rip Inuyasha a new one for telling his brother to look after her once he was gone. Sesshomaru's response when she had said she wanted to work for Stark had been anything but pleased, he'd even had the nerve to threaten to wash his hands of her if she went to work for him.

"Now mama when you meet Mr. Stark I want you to film it."

"Why?"

"Because he's a modern Miroku and you're hot."

"He can't be that bad, he's dating Ms. Potts."

"He will surprise you and I want video proof."

"If and I stress IF that happens I'll find some way to get you security footage."

"Good enough, are you moving to New York?"

"Yep, in one week I will be living there."

**Give me twelve reviews in the next day and I'll post four chapters at once. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Six**

1465 Japan

Kagome smiled at Kohaku as he talked about the antics of his new son. He'd surprised them all when he married two years ago, of course in the grand scheme of the things his getting married was no more a surprise then the one they'd all felt when Sesshomaru married Rin a year before that. Inuyasha could have been pushed over by a stiff breeze when the delighted young woman told them all.

Looking over the home Kagome felt happiness for her friends, Sango was pregnant with her seventh, the other six were cute, and the twins were now following in their mother's footsteps, often out slaying troublesome demons with their uncle. No now was probably the moment to say it out in the open, everyone here had no doubt noticed by now, she wasn't aging.

She waited for a lull in the conversation before bringing it up, she needed some advice, it was hard to admit but she was terrified, why wasn't she aging? Silence filled the hut and Kagome knew now was the time.

"Everyone, I think it's time we talk about what we're going to do if I'm not aging."

Miroku stopped rocking his youngest and looked up at her, she could see in his face he didn't have any more clue than she had. Sango stopped playing with the second youngest, her eyes betrayed her own fears over it. Shippo looked up from his coloring and looked at her, she could see her first child was afraid as any of them were. Slowly she turned her eyes to Inuyasha, his face was calm but his clenched fists gave him away.

Kohaku surprisingly was the first one to break the silence. "I find it most likely that you won't age until you're born again."

The startled looks crossing everyone else's faces almost brought a smirk to Kohaku's face, Kagome ended up smiling back at him even as his words sent a chill up her spine. Sometimes she forgot how frighteningly smart the Slayer could be. Sango often admitted that was probably why he'd always been afraid as a child, he was smart enough to know the odds. Miroku and Kohaku were probably the two smartest people in the hut and they agreed with her own first conclusion.

That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

**Okay, okay. I guess offering four chapters at once wetted your appeites. I love that you guys reviewed so fast and furiously. But the point of that was more I want you know I like hearing from you even if it's only, 'liked it, give me more'. I want to know if i made you react to the story in some way and the only way I really know if I did is if you tell me so. So let me know what you think of the next chapter, I cried while I wrote it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seven**

1500 Japan

Kagome stood over her best friend's grave. Sango's body rested by Chika's and Jiro's, her friend and sister in all but blood had reached the proud age of sixty-nine. Then she'd caught a cold and her fever had been too high and it turned into pneumonia. Nothing in this day in age could clear enough fluid from her lungs for her to keep breathing. Her surviving five children all stood with their father, Miroku.

Miroku was heart broken, he had been from the moment she had told him there wasn't anything more she could do. The last two days of Sango's life Miroku had held her hand and talked her of all the good times they had, he'd also made her promise to meet him in the next life. Sango had smiled and even laughed at him.

Her last moments with her best friend had been Sango comforting her. Sango had known all too well how she felt watching her die. But Sango swore she wouldn't have lived so happily without her, but as the years she was likely face loomed before her Kagome wished she could have lived like her friend. She had wanted children, after twenty years everyone was in a agreement that since she didn't get scars, her body couldn't make enough changes to get pregnant. No Kagome wouldn't have minded dying at sixty-nine. Really the only good thing in this was she wasn't leaving Inuyasha alone.

Looking at her silver haired husband she reached out and took his hand, he looked at her and she was proud to see he was crying without shame with her. Five hundred years would be bearable with him by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eight**

2010 New York

Kagome huffed dropping the last box, her new apartment was nice. Housing was part of her wage, she lived a twenty minute drive from the main office in New York. Her job was basically to work at the office and get information to Ms. Potts. She thought her job would be more intern-ish but really she was to watch people and suggest people to keep and move up to Ms. Potts who worked on Mr. Stark's behalf. It was an unusual job but it probably would be interesting.

She supposed in an odd way she was playing office spy making sure people weren't working against the company. Ms. Potts explained Stark wanted someone to try to keep spies, like his now former assistant out of work. The explanation she got over this assistant was strange, mostly she had been working on behalf of private top-secret parties but Kagome figured her ultimate boss played super hero, so weird was in the job description.

Kagome shook her head before dropping in one of her chairs, she would be meeting a Mr. Johnson for a walk through the day after tomorrow, she had the rest of the day and tomorrow to figure out how long walking would take, and unpack.

Looking at the mountain of stuff in the small dinning-living room Kagome groaned, this was the worst part. Unpacking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Nine**

1501 Japan

Kagome sniffed, Miroku wasn't dead yet, he wasn't. His cold wasn't so bad yet.

If only she believed it. No Sango was gone, he'd seen his fifth grandchild born safely and named for his monk mentor. He didn't have anything holding him here.

"Damn it." Stopping what she was doing she rubbed at her eyes. She needed to stop welling up, he wasn't dead yet. Never mind she knew if it wasn't this cold that killed him it could well be the next. He was seventy-four years old in a time when fifty was old. Taking a deep breath she finished the prep work she was doing before setting the herbs aside for drying. That finished she went and made Miroku his new cup of medical tea.

Taking the pot down to his house while the herbs seeped she tried to not think about her fears.

Walking in she smiled at her old friend where he rested on his futon. "Reading?"

"Yes, it is a fairytale account told to a Daimyo about the great battle fought here against the Demon Naraku."

Frowning she half laughed. "Well who told it and where did you get it from?"

He slowly sat up, his old bones creaked audibly. "Well the story was told by Ichiro, I asked him to. He was given permission to turn the land around the well into a shrine. Ichiro as you know has become a monk, he will run the shine."

Pouring the tea Kagome tried to find words, Miroku was clearly taking steps to ensure her future shrine happened. "Why?"

Her best's friend's husband grabbed her wrist and stopped her motions. "Kagome, fate brought you here and for whatever reason doesn't want you to leave. I believe my friend you are meant to do something greater than you have so far. I know this scares you. I know this time passing will test you. Whatever comes me and Sango would believe in and trust you to the end. Whatever it takes you must learn everything you can. My death will hurt you like Sango's did. But I don't want you to morn me forever. Remember the good times, only the good times."

Kagome stared into his purple eyes her own brown eyes spilling over, he was trying to impress upon her that he meant this as firmly as he had believed his death would be worth it if Naraku died as well.

"Be ready. Live your life, and don't let fear rule you. You my friend for whatever reason are being intrusted with more time then any other soul, there will be a reason. Remember above all else to have a little faith."

He then let go and picked up his cup.

She got up and left, tears streaming down her face. He was as always, right, but it wasn't easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Ten**

2010 California December 21th

Kagome looked around the ballroom that was rented for the night, she felt awkward. It wasn't the dress, the dress was incredible, it was the party. She had been to so many of these type of parties among the many years and the things said didn't change. Looking down at her glass she swirled it holding back a sigh, that was one more thing. She had better be old enough for some damn champagne and yet because of her cover she couldn't ask for some.

Time to look for Pepper, she needed to thank her for the dress.

Looking around the room she looked for Mr. Stark as well, Pepper would probably be near him. Walking around the room she was startled when she almost collided with a girl wearing a silver dress. Kagome managed to dodge the slosh from the girl's glass but the poor girl wasn't alert enough to hold her glass way from herself.

She winced on the girl's behalf, her front was now drenched, reveled that she wasn't wearing the appropriate underwear. "I'm sorry, do you want some help?"

The brunette looked up from her embarrassing accident and Kagome wanted to hide, every time. Without fail perverted old men and bitchy rich girls. This is why she hated parties.

"You've ruined my dress!"

The shriek and the slow response told Kagome what she had already guessed, the woman was drunk.

"Um no. You did that yourself. "

"You bitch!"

Seeing a younger guy in tux looking embarrassed and come their way Kagome merely looked at the woman. "If either of us is a bitch it's you, I apologized and offered help. You merely acted like a child. Good luck if this gets out on the internet."

Turning she walked into the crowd as quickly as she could, she ignored the half finished comeback the drunk had been trying to make. She needed to find Pepper.

**Julia N SnowMiko gets an honnorable mention for being the best reviewer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is. **

**Note for anyone who asked Virginia is Pepper's real name.**

**Chapter Eleven**

2010 California December 21th

Kagome sighed, she had managed to circle the main room, she'd peeked in the dinning hall, and the balcony and yet she still hadn't managed to spot Pepper. It was a good thing she'd chosen to wear her silvery Stuart Weitzman heels, they were much lower than her red heels.

"Hello darling."

Annoyed with anyone who greeted her like that, she found one of the board members staring at her with slightly dazed lustful eyes. Drunk old pervert. Two for two. Shippo was gonna laugh his ass off.

"How about you come with me for a smaller party."

For a moment Kagome thought about how she looked, young, dressed to the nines and he'd probably noticed that no one guy had been with her for longer than a greeting. She could possible be someone on the prowl for a sugar daddy. But on the other hand Stark Industries was well known for young geniuses. "How about no."

"But I'm..."

Yanking her arm free of his unpleasantly sweaty fingers she glared at him not try to hold back her aura. "I don't need the money, go find someone who does."

Storming out to the balcony she wished she could have had some of the champagne.


	12. Chapter 12

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is. **

**I'll go ahead and spoil you all**

**Chapter Twelve**

2010 California December 21th

The cool air was refreshing, that was a bonus coming from New York, it had been snowing when she left. She didn't quite understand why Pepper thought she should come to this Christmas party over the local one. Sure in some ways she was keeping an eye on the board members but if anything that seemed like a better reason to keep her distance.

"After a quip like that you deserve a toast."

Turning Kagome was startled to find a smirking Anthony Stark standing behind her holding two glasses of her coveted Champagne. She was twenty. Underaged... screw it. She wanted it. Taking the glass she smiled at her boss' boss. "Thank you, that'll wash the taste of that conversation out of my mouth."

He smiled a smile that was far too like her son's for her to be taken in by it. Besides before that Miroku had trained her well.

"Dead boring isn't it?"

Sipping the champagne she was delighted to find out it was good champagne. Draining the glass she was amused since it was 'his' party. "Must be the host's fault."

He laughed. "That was good. Want another glass?"

She thought about it for moment. "I think I really want a bottle but a glass will do."

Flagging down a server who took her glass and handed her a new one, Mr. Stark looked at her his head tilted just enough to make her think he was trying to place her.

"You must not have been getting enough to drink."

Snorting she sipped from her new glass, "Something like that."

"So what is the draw here... I can smell a reporter a mile away, you aren't some lab tech trying to get funding, you clearly aren't here to be networking, so how did you end up here?"

"That a damn good question. I hate parties, could never stomach networking and honestly..." he really was another Miroku. "Honestly I never liked rich people."

Mr. Stark grinned at her. "You should come see my humble abode then, dirt in every corner, and I only have rags."


	13. Chapter 13

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

2010 California December 21th

Kagome knew her mouth was hanging open slightly, it was a good thing she hadn't made a bet with Shippo. Her lips twitched and she couldn't hold back a laugh. "You don't know my name and yet I get an invite for a sleep over."

"Well if you want to take it that way you could but I doubt there would be much sleeping."

The way his eyes were roving her figure were amusing, she could tell he was only adding the inordinate gaze to test her. Striking a pose in her sexy red dress that his aid had bought her, she made sure to smirk as his eyes settled back on her face. "I'll pass."

"Really? You don't know what you're missing."

Tossing her head she decided this flirting was fun. "I'm sure you don't know what you're missing, but I don't do one night stands."

Then she spotted a blond coming towards them. " And if you keep this up I'm afraid you might find you have an angry Ms. Potts."

He realized she was looking behind him and turned, with an exaggerated wave towards herself he smiled at Pepper. "I was just making conversation with this charming woman."

Pepper gave him a short look that said she knew exactly what kind of conversation he'd had with her, Kagome wanted to laugh, the look was almost pure Sango. But that might have just been the fact Mr. Stark reminded her of Miroku.

"Kagome I'm glad you came."

Mr. Stark now looked confused. "Wait, what?"

Pepper shot a short glare over her shoulder at him as she embraced her in the now normal greeting. Kagome couldn't help smiling at him. "I work for Pepper, back in New York."

"Oh." he paused for a moment. "You're Ms. Hara?"

"Yep."

That was when Pepper saw her glass. "Was that Champagne?"

Kagome figured there was no point in lying. "Yes.

"Tony, Kagome here is underaged. You just provided alcohol to a minor!"

His surprised expression was laugh worthy. Time for her to leave.

"Thank you for inviting me, the dress was amazing. I'm gonna go now."

"Bye. Tony you should have asked why she hadn't had any before just handing it to her!"

The look he shot her as she left told her he felt like he'd been set up and was planning the appropriate revenge. No wonder Pepper said normally he was like a big kid.

**a thanks to anyone who noticed the peeper mistake**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

1540 Japan

Inuyasha walked towards the home his brother had built for Rin and his children. Today he knew for sure his brother would be here, Rin was buried here after all. She had lived to be very old for a human among this time, Kagome had told him later her Grandfather was of a similar age. Turning the corner he was only slightly surprised to find Sesshomaru standing by Rin's grave, he was more surprised to find his brother's brats there too.

But on second thought Rin was their mother, and because of his brother's protection even the youngest would remember her mother.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"I figure I need to ask you a favor."

His brother stared at him for a long time, finally he asked: "And why would I grant it?"

"Because whatever we once were now we're pack."

Sesshomaru snorted and turned to his silent pups. Inuyasha surveyed the pups, it amused him every time to see half of them had ears like his. One of them would probably be considered the most deformed because he had fur over his other wise mostly human body, only his claws and eyes showed the dog demon blood.

"Daiki take your siblings inside, I doubt you need hear this."

Inuyasha had to say whatever his brother had been he'd become a good father. Stern, cool, but a teacher, sometimes Inuyasha wondered if he would have been raised like this.

When the children had entered the house, Sesshomaru walked for a few minutes until the pups wouldn't have a chance of over hearing. When they stopped Inuyasha wondered why he felt the need to do this, then he'd remember; Kagome wasn't aging - she wouldn't for the next five hundred odd years. But he was.

"What is it?"

Looking at his brother he took a deep breath. "When I'm dead, wether it's the next hundred, or three hundred years from now I want you to look after Kagome."


	15. Chapter 15

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

2010 California December 24th

Kagome tapped the last few letters needed on her computer before hitting send. That done she picked up her purse and headed out for a payphone, it turned out to be a bit of problem but she managed. Thank god New York still had phone booths.

Dialing she called Shippo first, Souta would be next, then her mom.

"Shin speaking."

"Hey Shippo."

"Hey mama. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I just sent you an email that has your christmas present in it."

"What did you send me? And since Sesshomaru would kill me if I didn't ask did you use the encryption?"

"Of course I used it, and remember what you bet would happen when I went to work for Stark Industries?"

"You managed to film it?!"

"I just went asked if I could get some security footage because I bet with friends going about how I would still manage two things, piss off some girl, and get hit on by a drunk. Stark is a bonus. For some reason the two men were eager to help me."

"You went to party?"

"Work Christmas party here in California, Pepper sent a me a beautiful dress with the invite, and paid for my ticket. I think she might have wanted me to meet Mr. Stark in some way he didn't feel like he pressured to please her."

"That would be a bit strange."

"Mr. Stark is strange. He has this hobby of flying around in a tin can."

"True."

"So have a good time Shippo, see if you can meet a girl you want to keep."

"Really? A girl?"

"Yes, all of Sesshomaru's kids are married and you are older, I want to see you happy."

"hump."

Kagome could hear him rolling his eyes at her, she couldn't help but smile. Last she knew the only girl that had gotten a real reaction out of her ladies man was Soten. It amused her but she pretty sure part of why the girl still was chasing Shippo was the fun of it.

"Merry Christmas mama, find something fun to do tomorrow."

"Will do, talk to you later."


	16. Chapter 16

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

2010 California December 24th

Kagome took a deep breath, it had been good to hear Souta's girlfriend and him were getting serious.

Now for the hard part, she hadn't talked to her mother in months. At least not over the phone, last time she talked to her mother she had been calling to tell her she managed to her a job with Stark Industries. The reaction she had gotten had not been the one expected, being told to quit right away had been infuriating and the conversation had ended when her mom hadn't been able to give a good reason and she had flipped out over being expected to do as ordered.

Dialing she couldn't help but take deep calming breaths, she didn't want to be at odds with her mother, time was so short.

The line clicked on. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Kagome."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

"It's not really Christmas yet."

"I know, it's Christmas eve here and now was a good time to call."

"Merry Christmas then."

The silence stretched Kagome found her large experience wasn't helping her find a way to make peace with her mom. "Sesshomaru sent me the necklace you got me my birthday."

"Good, do you like it?"

Kagome smiled into the phone, it was a funny thing to send her an infinity symbol but the meaningful part was the the letters on the back of it. It had taken her an email to Sesshomaru to figure it out, the letters were to name the people already gone. I for Inuyasha, K for her father, and more for all her other major friends in her life. "I'm wearing it. It's my new favorite necklace."

"I'm glad."

The silence stretched, but Kagome still couldn't find words to express her feelings, Luckily her mom hadn't lost her ability to read her mind.

"Kagome I need to say I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment you aren't my baby girl any more, I shouldn't have ordered you to give up the job you worked for."

"I'm sorry I was so short with you. I just don't understand why you don't want me to work for Stark."

Her mother sighed into the phone. "It's a long story, one I never want to tell. As long as you don't ever date or become overly close with Anthony Stark it's okay."

That was weird. "It's ok, he's not my type. I would sooner date Sesshomaru."

"Good."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby. Call me sooner next time."

"I will."

"Merry Christmas, take care of yourself."

"You too mom. Offer Grandpa a prayer for me."

"Will do."

The clicked and Kagome hung up the phone. That had gone very well, it probably couldn't have gone better. There was just the question of what her mother had against Tony Stark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

1603 Japan

Kagome gave in and looked up. "Inuyasha have some patience, the wound should have killed him."

He huffed before giving voice to the thought they had both been thinking for the last four days. "That's what's bothering me! How did some measly human get stabbed like that and get away?"

"I could do it Inuyasha."

"And you're not some measly human."

Snickering she went back to grinding the herbs. She had some thoughts about how the man laying in front of them had survived. One she had seen the remains of an herb compress, two she knew mental toughness could help a great deal, three she had feeling this wasn't some normal traveler: In her hundred and seventy some years of life she had learned that someone who took pain well enough to change clothes and try to blend in wasn't normal. No they probably were hiding from someone, meaning a Ninja as her brother would have said.

That was when the man in front of them seemed to wake up. Getting up Kagome went to his side, Inuyasha behind her went on the alert, she inwardly smiled. A hundred and fifty years had done wonders for their silent conversations. Seeing the alertness in the man's eyes she greeted him, "Hello, I'm Kagome."

The way his eyes flicked around the room before settling on her miko clothing told her he had been checking for some sort of uniform, or sign he might have been captured. Anyone else would have just asked. That reminded her, turning her back she grabbed a cup of water that she'd ready and waiting for the last few days.

She went to put it to his lips but he grabbed her wrist stopping it from touching his lips.

Knowing he probably did have very good cause to fear poison or just being vulnerable she answered the questions he was trying to formulate. "We found you on the road where you had collapsed from blood loss. It's a good thing I found you, anyone else and you probably would have died. The cup has water, I want to talk to you before you rest more anyway."

His eyes darted around and she realized laying the way he was he probably couldn't see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha come here, he can't see you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

1603 Japan

The shocked expression on the wounded man's face was most amusing, he didn't seem to believe was he was looking at, his eyes darted from her face to Inuyasha and back. Smiling down she went on. "You can let go of my wrist, the water will probably help your throat, it'll let you actually talk."

He stared at her for a minute and she could see the serious look in his eyes, then he let go. He lifted his head a little and he let her pour the water into his mouth. After few good mouthfuls, and some swishing around his mouth he turned his head when she offered him more. Setting the cup down she knitted her hands and considered him. "I don't care how you got hurt, I'm just curious about a name."

His eyes flicked from her to Inuyasha and back. "ah." He coughed again before clearing his throat. "I am called Kurami."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it's seemed I own you a great deal."

Kagome smiled, and shook her head. "I would have helped just about anyone."

"I can see that."

Inuyasha snorted from behind her but made no comment, Kagome nodded. "I am not often one to discriminate."


	19. Chapter 19

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

2011 New York

Kagome looked at the files she wanted to hand to Pepper, it was the month's report. Boring stuff and she wrote it and summarized the rest. That was probably why it was such a surprise that she enjoyed working here. Her age earned a bit of teasing but to her surprise most here took her seriously. There had been one bad moment when she ran into the board member who had been so rude at the Christmas party but she had been pleased when the one other person in the hall told the man off for being rude to her.

No in spite of a number of things she had thought would make her unpopular she had made a number of casual friends. Everyone was saying they'd take her out for her twenty-first birthday.

Walking out front she was startled when she bumped into a red head, her papers fell and the woman recovered amazingly well considering the four inch Jimmy Choos she was wearing. Apologizing Kagome scrambled to pick up her papers, looking up she was completely take aback by the way the woman stood. It was like looking up at Mayonaka again.

Her papers gathered she stood up, mentally she could have sworn she was screaming or just waving her hands wildly. But apparently nothing was wrong with her expression because the woman was pretending to look concerned for her.

"Are you alright? I wasn't paying close attention."


	20. Chapter 20

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty**

1603 Japan

Kagome looked up at the unassuming manor, looking at it she then looked back at Kurami. "It amazes me how alike you look."

Glaring at her he shrugged, Inuyasha was smirking at his back. This had been interesting adventure. Meeting a ninja, convincing him to take her to his master so she could learn the art, all of it had been something out of a manga. She was still surprised he'd been so honest with her, or that he hadn't run off in the night as she and Inuyasha escorted him back home.

Inside she was amused the the servants moved more than silently, their very movements gave then away but none of then was older than fourteen so they likely were in training. Following Kurami down a beautifully painted hallway Kagome knew this had to be the public rooms.

Glad Inuyasha was still with her even though he didn't want to learn 'or so he claimed' she was sure she wanted to learn this. Sango and Kohaku had taught her all they could about demons and fighting. Miroku had taught her all he could on the art of barriers or sutra making, but honestly the last sixty years had been mostly wandering: Seeing Shippo off at school or with Kohaku's children, swinging back to the village to look after Miroku and Sango's great-grandkids. No this was a chance to learn something new.

Following Kurami's example she took up a respectful pose on the floor facing the doors that were painted with a black-red dragon. After a few minutes an older man stepped out seeming to lean on the beautiful young woman. Kagome saw the performance right away, he wasn't that weak and that woman was well trained. Very well trained, she was betting she was just as dangerous as the old man if not more so.

Once the two were settled the man addressed Kurami. "You have been gone longer than expected we were worried."

"I was injured Master, these two helped me, the woman wants to learn the arts."

The man's eyes flicked to her and away, purposely dismissive. "She has no skill, take her away."

Kurami glanced at her and she could see he didn't know what to do. "Your student feels he owes me something. He offered payment, he offered a favor, he was confused by the fact I wanted none of it. I told him the only thing of value to me is skill and knowledge."

"Why would I teach a girl like you?"

"Because I won't leave until I learn."

He snorted. "You won't last a week. But since the fool wants it, Mayonaka will teach you what you can learn."

Kagome bowed to the woman at the man's side, she looked startled that Kagome had guessed it was her the Master meant to teach her. The master however smiled a smile akin to a dragon's, Kagome got the feeling he liked her already and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

**Honnorable mention goes to fallingyuki for being one of the best reviewers**


	21. Chapter 21

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

2011 New York

Kagome figured the best way to learn what the woman was here for was to offer to help her. "I'm alright but I'm terribly sorry to have bumped into you. Let me make it up to you, where do you need to go?"

"That's alright... Don't worry about it. I'm just here to visit Mr. Stark. I know where I'm going."

"Oh well that's alright, I need to go up too."

Kagome kept her tone bright and bubbly, she needed to sell the bubbly baby she looked. "The papers I dropped are for Ms. Pepper. She's suppose to be upstairs with him."

To someone with less experience her expression would have seemed friendly without hesitation, but Kagome spotted the mild irritation. Internally grinning she wondered what was going on that an Assassin would be visited Mr. Stark. She hoped the woman was just a messenger rather than the message. After all stopping someone this skilled would be the equivalent of taking a tank to her Hara identity, the only fighting skills Hara had on record was the Judo black belt.

Waving the woman forwards toward the elevators they had collided on the way towards the woman reluctantly took lead. Following her into the elevator she noted the brief case in the woman's hands, then crowding her slightly trying to seem like an unskilled kid she insured that while the woman could get a hit on her it wouldn't be a one hit take out, she would be able to respond and struggle.

She could see the flare of unease in the woman's eyes, even if her body remained in a calm normal posture. "I'm so glad didn't I hurt you when I bumped into you. I already have one powerful guy mad at me here I don't need to make someone else mad at me. The jerk in question tried to get me to leave with him at the company Christmas party and he wouldn't let me say no gracefully so I got rude. Then last time I saw him he threatened my job."

She could see the unease turn into confusion, the woman in front of her looked unsure now, probably wondering if the positioning of her body had merely been coincidence. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, Kagome Hara at your service."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened allowing the skilled woman to avoid introducing herself. Following her out again Kagome could see the woman hadn't lied she did know where she was going. They reached the end of the hall, the red head walked right by the secretary, the woman was startled and Kagome wasn't sure if was because she knew her or not, so she just nodded in greeting and followed her in.

The startled exclamation told her Mr. Stark knew the woman and she relaxed slightly, this Natalia hadn't gone on the attack so Stark was probably safe.

**Honnorable mention goes to Silversun XD for being one of the best reviewers. **

**Now Lets do the Twelve Reveiws = Four Chapters again. How bad do you want them?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

2011 New York

Ignoring the stiff backed woman in front of her Kagome smiled at Stark and with a quick glance confirmed Pepper had probably gone for their lunch meeting, she made sure to ask. "Mr. Stark did Pepper already go down for lunch?"

He looked startled and seemed a touch off balance at the appearance of the red head.

"uh." He looked away from Natalia to her, shaking his head. "Yes. Pepper went down to get a table where you two were going for lunch."

Smirking she barely managed to turn it into a smile. Kagome could see this woman had tilted her head to listen to what she said very closely, she didn't like having her back to her. Not to mention she had to have picked up she was suppose to meet Pepper some place for lunch, her excuse was just that. "I'm surprised you're not joining us Mr. Stark."

His eyes brightened. "That is an excellent idea!"

That was when this Natalia stepped in. "Then I will have to join you Mr. Stark because this is important information."

He sighed, but gave in. "Fine. Make Pepper bring something back for me Kagome."

She smiled and turned, leaving the assassin to give him her message. But not before she heard the woman ask in an intense tone about her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

2011 New York

Natasha stared at Stark. "Who on earth is she?"

"Kagome?"

"You called her that."

"Kagome Hara?"

"If that is the last name of the girl who left this office a moment ago."

Tony blinked at her, his eyes gleamed, he seemed to have realized that the woman had managed to confuse her. "Her? She's Pepper's little project."

"Doing what?"

"Boring stuff, paperwork... boring stuff."

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, it had been a very long time since she hadn't known what to make of someone. She had been already to ignore her but then that girl had stood behind her the way she had. She looked all of eighteen or nineteen, she sounded like it too, but only people who had trained for their entire lives would be able to... do what? Unnerve her? The woman hadn't done anything, she had merely been poised to be able to take a hit and fight on.

That must of have been what was so unnerving, she had used that overly friendly tactic before and stood just like that behind people many times. She did that, people didn't do that to her. But the moment Stark greeted her the woman if she had been poised stopped.

Not to mention that right after bumping into her she insisted on following her, using a quick excuse.

She was going to look this Kagome Hara up later.

"I came to inform you about the Avengers..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

1621 Japan

Kagome sighed walking through the gardens, this place was incredible. Rin's gardens even years after her death were still amazing. Sesshomaru took great care of the gardens. His kids were pretty awesome as well. He really had managed to become a good father, she had wondered when Rin first told her she was pregnant back in 1463. Daiki was good son, his dog ears made him look a lot like Inuyasha but his grace was all Sesshomaru and his smile rare as they were, were all his mothers.

"Father wants you to come in soon."

Turning she smiled at Michi, she too had dog ears but her mother's black hair had bred true, and she had her father's eyes. Kagome laughed in her head every time she thought about the girl growing up. In spite of her father Kagome knew she'd have men chasing her.

It had amazed her back when the children had been growing but in spite of an average pacing of two years between them the children looked very close in age. Daiki looked fifteen now, Toga looked like a thirteen or fourteen year old Sesshomaru, Michi looked like a twelve to thirteen year old, her younger sibling Osamu was harder to place because he normally looked furry, he was starting to learn how to look more human, his father's large power showing his blood and ability to change form. Kagome figured he had been the mutant of the bunch, but he still was beautiful in his long silver hair. The last child the second girl named Aiko was a little adorable ten or eleven year old, puberty not quite showing in her yet.

"What does he want?"

Michi looked hesitant. "I don't know."

Sighing Kagome smiled at the girl, she was a well behaved little princess, but Sesshomaru had insisted his girls train in the art of fighting as well. Kagome had to say the only thing she could have wished for him to have done different is that he ease up on the manners. Rin had been the one who played with the kids, Sesshomaru didn't allow them much time for play after Rin's death.

Walking inside Kagome let the girl lead her to room she knew to be Sesshomaru's base, or other wise known as his office. Opening the door she was surprised to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the middle of a conversation.

"What did you want Sesshomaru?"

He frowned at her a little but waved at Inuyasha. Her husband smiled at her, "I was talking to him about how I think now is the time for demons to start fading into myth and legend so things will be like you remembered in the future."

"oh." Kagome sat down on a cushion, this would take some time and serious planning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

1622 Japan

Kagome smiled at Shippo, he was almost a man, or he looked close to one, but it would probably be a hundred or so years before he actually looked eighteen. His going to the fox school had helped him learn things he hadn't known for sure. He had learned that his father had been a former general for the South, after his mother's death he'd taken Shippo with him for a simpler life in the country, leading to the events that had allowed him to become her son.

No he'd come back and told her he aged a year to every ten for the first fifteen or sixteen years of his life then it would switch to something more like fifty. Sesshomaru aged a year to every sixty. Inuyasha's own aging lead to them concluding it was something like a year to ten.

"Mama why did you name me for this job?"

Looking at her son Kagome smirked seeing he was having trouble tying the spell to the beads. "Now who was it that told me I was being silly when I said the spell for a control necklace was too hard?"

Shippo looked up, his green eyes big and pleading. "But I thought it was like using my magic on my toys, how was I suppose to understand you are trying to create an independent spell?"

Laughing at him Kagome couldn't help but tease him. "Oh does the master of magic want some help?"

"YES!"

Still laughing she went over to see what he'd been doing, the beads were like beads normally blessed for monks or mikos but she and Shippo were trying to come up with combination to hide a demon's features and the aura that allowed the growing aggressive movement of monks to hunt them. "Are you just trying cast an illusion or do you have picture in your head?"

"The first."

"I suggest picturing a face, any face, then cast the illusion on the beads, try to imprint the picture on to the beads."

"Okay."

Her son turned back to the beads on the ground in front of him, he started to glow, and then the beads started to glow, after a minute her little fox opened his eyes. "I think I got it."

He picked the beads up and they promptly fell apart, crumbling into dust.

She laughed.

**I got my twelve reviews and a bonus! I love you guys so much.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is. **

**For everyone who wants to know Natalia is Natsha's really name, Natsha is a nickname. Kagome was hired to sorta replace Natasha, so post Iron Man 2 and this is pre Avengers.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

2011 New York

Kagome sat down in the chair Pepper offered her, she was a bit confused as to what she was doing here. A week before she had caught Pepper up on the monthly report, and for that matter she didn't know what Pepper and Mr. Stark were doing in New York.

"You're probably wondering what this is about."

"Yeah."

"Well Tony has a new project. He wants to build a new off the grid office building."

"Off the power gird?"

"Yep."

"Oh," Kagome figured that would be pretty cool. Knowing Tony Stark it would be a beautiful and expensive building. But Pepper hadn't told her what that had to do with her.

"Still want to know why you're here."

Kagome smiled and shrugged, Pepper had her there.

"I want you to help me, basically I want to promote you to my assistant."

"Oh." This was a surprise. A welcome one. "I want it."

Pepper smirked at her. "No questions? Pay for example."

Kagome laughed. "I hope this isn't too forward, but I think over the last year we've gotten to be friends."

Pepper nodded a smile on her face.

"So I like the idea of working for you."

"Even knowing you'll have to talk to Tony?"

"Eh. He thinks he's all that, but I think he just wants people who don't swoon at his feet."

Pepper was giggling now, Kagome was feeling a little giddy herself, working for Ms. Potts. That was huge.


	27. Chapter 27

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

2011 New York

Tony Stark frowned, it was no wonder Kagome Hara had been hired right out of college, she had impeccable grades, finishing at nineteen after starting at sixteen. Her file talked about how she had moved around as a kid, how she'd lost both her parents, her mother at ten and her father at fifteen. She'd lived in Japan, France, and America. She spoke Japanese, French, Spanish and English. Her listed hobbies included history, and Judo. She was smart, very smart, but his impression of her at the Christmas party had pegged her as four or five years older than she had been.

She had drunk the champagne like someone use to alcohol. Yeah if she had gone to college underaged drinking would make sense, but not too many kids with her background drank champagne. Then again this file had listed no major boyfriends, or best friends, she had almost no ties to anyone still alive.

It could explain his impression of someone older, she could be jaded for her age, it'd be weird she was jaded rather than whiny but he liked weird people.

Then there was these complaints filed against her by Jeremiah Brandsom, that drunken rich asshole had apparently made it his mission to get Kagome fired. There were no less than eight complaints from him here, it was clear it was only the fact Pepper knew the guy and Kagome's coworkers interventions that saved her job. Normally a board member making this many complaints would have you on the streets in a hurry.

Then there had been that moment with Natalia, he hadn't ever seen her look that annoyed. She had looked hacked off or freaked out, what had been even more creepy was her voice had been eerily calm and demanding.

Now Pepper was asking her to help with his Tower project.

He had to wonder if it was possible she was another spy of some sort, he doubted it. Natalia had informed him that the Avenger initiative had been shut down. But if she was he'd catch her, other wise for the time being she was Pepper's helper.


	28. Chapter 28

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

1630 Japan

Kagome grunted as she ran after Inuyasha. This little raid had been a coalition between the East and the West because the monks first started by Ungai had been slaughtering demons that weren't normally a threat to people. Jinenji had barely survived, many other harmless demons like Hatchi had not. Soten had shown up now quite the young lady and taken refuge with Sesshomaru.

She was worried because Inuyasha had taken off commenting the 'wimpy wolf', Koga had his fourth kid just twenty years ago. She didn't want him hurt.

Reaching the clearing she found Inuyasha killing the last of a dozen samurai, Koga was seriously wounded though, Ayame was at his side whimpering.

Running over she skidded to a stop on her knees, at his side. The slash was sparking, the sword that had done this had been blessed or enchanted or even had a sutra in the side, she wasn't sure. The blood coming out of it was smoking, she knew right away the demonic aura in his very blood was being burned away. She couldn't help him with this.

"Damn fool."

Inuyasha's comment didn't hold the heat it had in years past. Koga on the ground laughed, it gurgled a little and sounded like it hurt.

"Who's idea was it to attack an army of monks and samurai?"

"It was a joint agreement."

Ayame's choked comment sent Koga to snickering again.

Kagome could feel the tears starting, she could feel him fading. Ayame knew it too her hands grasped at him and her tears came faster. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, Koga smiled up at his mate and he whispered something she missed. She couldn't even read his lips because her view was obscured with tears. She had not expected to lose Koga, he was a full demon, of course he'd live to the future.

"Kagome.." his voice was already breathy and she knew he had only minutes.

"Yeah." the word barely made it out of her choked throat.

"Humans aren't meant to live as long as you have..." he coughed, blood flecked his lips but Ayame wiped it away. "I want you to remember that means you're more than human."

"But I'm not." Her tears reduced everything to a blur, she didn't want her dying friends to keep giving her advice. They had to stop dying.

"Yes you are, you're my woman."

She laughed but it quickly turned to sobs, Inuyasha picked her up and she hid her face in his neck, she could feel him moving away to give Koga some privacy. She could feel the others who had fought moving to join then the in clearly and say goodbye to the Wolf king. They had won but they had lost as well. His youngest pups probably wouldn't remember him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

2012 New York Stark Tower

Kagome frowned, this tower ran on it's own power, why had the lights dimmed before getting brighter? The tower was kinda hers at this point, Tony had gone to Germany, Pepper was on a plane, that left her in charge. If something wrecked it, it would on her head and the only sympathy she could expect was her son laughing at her.

Going to a window she couldn't see anything wrong with it, there were a couple of people pointing but no one seemed alarmed. Frowning she took out her second phone that was connected to Jarvis, it had been her Christmas present since she had been so useful to Tony. He openly admitted it just meant he would call her at all hours and Jarvis would wake her up for him, but at the same time if there was a problem she could be paged by Jarvis to handle it.

"Jarvis what's going on?"

"I would suggest you evacuate the building Ms. Hara."

"Why?"

"There is something on the roof draining power from the building."

"Oh."

Pulling the fire alarm she ran for the stairs herself, it was good thing there would only be eighty or so people other than herself. Some painters for offices below, a couple of people looking at buying, so on. Finding a number of then in lobby Kagome looked outside. A number of the people in the streets were still looking up. Idiots. Stepping out she looked up, a blue glowing beam. On the inside she had to admit this was a new one for her. But this wasn't friendlies. "Head for the subway! Get inside!"

People started looking at her seeming stupefied. "RUN YOU IDIOTS!"

That was when the first people started moving.

Then the portal opened and you could see into space, things came out of it and Tony flew up and started shooting.

**Honnorable mention goes to Kuroneko for being one of the best reviewers.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty**

2012 New York Stark Tower

The screaming was no surprise but a number of people tried to head back inside. "NO! GO! GO THAT WAY!"

She didn't even feel bad about shoving them towards the subway. The explosions were almost continuous, she glanced up and found Tony. He was flying around in a suit completely out numbered, but he was keeping a bit of the heat off the people running for cover.

The first car blew up and Kagome ducked, people were now bleeding and she could tell the number of people keeping their heads were dropping sharply. Hurrying a woman and her three kids towards the subway she bumped into a cop. "Help me get everyone off the streets!"

He nodded and just looked glad that someone was telling him what to do. The two of them managed to clear the block but there were others they could see further away, splitting up she wished him luck. He waved his gun at her trying to tell her get to cover but she just smiled and took off running, cursing her favorite Diane Von Furstenberg heels. Of all the days to wear her professional four inch heels. She should have stuck with her normal three and half inch Sergio Rossi suede pumps. Of course if she knew this was going to happen she would have brought her sneakers.

Now there were things on the street.

Damn it.

Punching one, she kicked another and ripping a weapon away, she used it like a staff. Quickly she finished off the two, it seemed like the other super heros had arrived. There was something big and green yelling from on top of one of the flying whales, the lighting was confusing but she figured she didn't need to know.

Helping more people along she paid no heed to flying glass, more she just covered the scared people. She could feel that she was bleeding now but none were very deep, they'd be gone in an hour. She did sigh when she found her first casualty, a guy dead from falling concrete.

Soon she was finding more, dead from the strange blue shots, dead from the slicing of the blade on their staffs, more dead from glass and concrete. This wasn't going well. They had taken the first few waves but she knew unless someone closed the portal New York would be over run.

**Honnorable mention goes Kiara. Queen. Of. Kaos for being one of the best Reviewers.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

2012 New York

She had just finished helping some police officers figure out how to use the alien guns when a new squad landed behind her and the officers put what she had just taught them to use. Running forwards she happily... oh god she really had just been happy to throw herself back into the fight.

…1700... that had been the last time she had had a fight she was happy to fight like this. That wasn't a good thought, she needed to do better that that.

Seeing the blond guy she had noticed flying around landing with the cops she'd just armed she took off down another alley. Jumping on one she once again noticed the metal hardware on the neck, it didn't look like was just armor. Gripping the metal plate she gave a tug and to her surprise the body seized, pulling harder the convulsions got worse, half detaching it made the body drop.

That was when she got it. These were some kind of drone being controlled from the other side. Angry she took it's gun and she started killing more of them. Finding some more people cornered in a building she started shepherding them out towards the cops who were holding a line and trying to push back clearing people out as they went.

Going back for another group she taken by surprise when one jumped down from building above, yanked off her feet she lost the gun-thing and was tossed a hundred or so feet into a car. Wheezing for breath she crawled out of the windshield she had just wrecked. That hurt. On her knees on the hood of the car she took in the half a dozen aliens focusing in on her.

Shit.

This was going to call for powers.

The weapons charged and she knew it was time to get serious.

**Honnorable mention goes to tinabug for being one of the best reviewers.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

2012 New York

Taking a deep breath she pulled her powers to the surface, they had been eager, ready from the moment she started fighting. Clapping, her powers washed out defusing the blue blasts, hopping off the top of the car her graceful movement was ruined when her left heel gave, wobbling the whip she had just materialized wrapped around the arm of one rather then the neck like she meant. All the same she yanked send it flying through a car, using a second with she grabbed one and used it to send it flying into two others, grabbing the last two she smashed them into each other.

Cursing she looked at her shoe, the heel was hanging off.

Limping she let her powers fade and walked over grabbing a gun. She could help a few more people, then she'd fade into the crowd, she didn't want credit for helping as much as she had.

That was when overhead she heard the sound of rocket, looking up she saw what she thought was a nuke. It probably was a nuke because Tony was flying with it. She could still see the portal so she could guess at his plan.

Running, her feet were letting her know this was too much, her legs burned telling her much the same.

Making a mental note to ask for Sesshomaru to find her someone she could train with, she ran back up the street wishing that wasn't so much glass, it was hard to run in heels but in one was a bitch. Especially when she was shooting things.

Ducking behind a car, she wanted to sleep, she was seriously out of shape. Maybe not by normal standers but she could have fought for three or four times as long, not quite two hundred years ago. Then like puppets of old the aliens crumpled.

"Thank you Tony Stark."

Sitting down a car Kagome decided to rest, the adrenaline crash might have also had something to with it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

2012 New York

Kagome sighed and got back to her feet; this was not the time to be caught on the street. People would ask questions, what to know things and still covered in dust and such, they might know her. Stumbling back towards Stark Tower she found a payphone on the way, glad she always had a couple of bucks in change tucked away she managed to call Shippo.

"Shin here."

"Shippo."

"mama? You okay? You sound tired."

"You must not have heard the news."

"What news? and you know me I don't like working with a TV on."

"New York was just invaded by aliens."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

She heard things falling and Shippo moving around, "on. ON. There... oh."

"Yeah, I need you to let everyone who cares know I'm fine, yes I was at ground zero but nothing serious happened, but you and Sesshomaru should know I did use my powers for thirty or so seconds."

"If it got caught on camera Sesshomaru is going to want you out of there."

"If and I stress if it was, it probably won't be clear enough to show my face, the nearest people were in buildings at closest three hundred yards away."

"You probably are right then, if you got caught making you leave would be silly, after all you could just join the Avengers."

"Not funny. And is that what all the heros are being called?"

"Yeah, there's your boss, Hulk is the green guy, he makes me remember low level demons. Captain America. He's classic, I wonder how that worked, the original guy died. Some hot chick I need to meet. A guy with some arrows, then there's this blonde guy with a hammer and lightening."

"Yeah I saw him flying around."

"Thor is what they're calling him on here."

"Hun, probably after the norse god."

"Probably. I'm gonna let you talk to fluffy but I'll call your mom and brother."

"Coward."

"Clever Coward thank you."

The line clicked and a dial tone started.


	34. Chapter 34

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

2012 New York

Kagome thunked her head on the corner of the phone booth, talking to Sesshomaru was not what she wanted to be doing right about now. A nap sounded good, but she was pretty sure at this point a bath was her first wish.

Picking up the phone she added the coins and made the call, at least he would have to deal with watching for videos of her.

"Norio here."

"You and Shippo answer the phone the same way."

"Miko I assume this is a call to assure me I still have worry about you."

"So you know about New York." Twirling the cord around her finger Kagome was amused to see Police and military members start filling the streets and collecting the bodies.

"Yes my personal aid woke me."

"Good. I'm alive, healed by now, and you need to watch the internet because I had to use my powers and someone in one of the buildings might have seen it. Oh and I want someone to move to New York so I can get back into shape."

"I'm so pleased to hear your reckless behavior has not changed."

"Sarcasm is pleasing to my ears because it means you don't care." Her lilting sarcasm was sure to annoy him.

Sesshomaru sighed audibly. "You test me at every turn Miko."

"Ka-gom-e brother-in-law."

"I'll take care of it." The line clicked.

Shaking her head, she hung up and walked past the men and woman beginning to fill the streets. A number of them were shell shocked survivors, and that actually allowed her to get back to Stark Tower without a question. Inside she noted the first floor was basically trashed, one lone window survived, and even then some of the carpets couldn't stay considering the burn marks in them. Walking through she noted from the third floor up for the next twenty floors nothing was wrong with them, aside from the odd broken window.

From there up though serious remodeling was on the books.

Reaching the pent house she expect Tony to be there, when he wasn't she pulled out her cracked phone. Turning it on she asked: "Jarvis?"

"Yes Ms. Hara."

"Where is Tony?"

"He was hiding the responsible party in jail for the night before going for Shawarma."

"You mean he's been and left without checking on his employees?"

"That would be correct."

"That man is going to hear it from me."

"Yes Ms. Hara."

"Jarvis get me people from out of state Pepper has approved for the work that needs to be done."

"Done Ms. Hara."

The phone rang once, then twice. "Hello?" came a distracted male voice.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Hara from Stark Industries, our building needs some serious work done and all the locals will be very busy for some time, can you come out with your whole team tomorrow... on second thought I don't how travel will possible..."


	35. Chapter 35

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

2012 New York

Kagome didn't realize she had dozed off until Jarvis woke her to tell her Tony was getting into the elevator.

Shaking her head she checked the time, six in the evening. He'd been gone for three hours. In that three hours she had called everyone that had been in the building with Jarvis' help and confirmed all of them had made it, only two people were in the hospital. She had set up enough contractors to fix the building in a week or two, ordered enough glass to replace half the block, cleaned the blood off her face and clothes. And waited for Tony. Pepper had called several times, Tony had tried to call her but she had been watching the news on the plane.

Kagome had to say Tony disappearing without a phone had not been cool.

His not checking on her or any of the people on the building had not been cool.

The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out, Kagome let her temper loose. "Mr. Stark I know you were being a superhero, I know anyone would want break after that but was it really too much to call me to make sure I was handling things? Or to take a phone with you so Pepper could call you?"

That was when five other people stepped out from behind him: all looked tired and hurt but all of them looked amused, the only woman was the red headed assassin she had met before. Bet that had been the one her son had thought was hot.

The four men didn't look that threatening but from the oldest looking one she thought she sensed something, it felt hot to her, but not the aggressiveness that she thought of when she thought of demonic power. The one with the bow eyed her with some of the reserve his partner was, he was a sniper and the woman was up close. Good tactics.

The long haired blond was dressed from a different time, and country... and the last one. The last one she knew on sight. Shippo had the wrong information, this was the original Captain America. She knew his face all too well, he'd been everywhere for three years. Then he'd disappeared and it had only been comics. Did he not age? Because if he didn't that would be awesome. She'd always thought him handsome but in person he had something else.

"Oh. um. Sorry."

Bowing Kagome gave her thanks. "You did good work today, thank you for it."

Straightening she could see Tony was trying to hide behind some of them. Subtly of course.


	36. Chapter 36

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six **

2012 New York

Smiling she looked at all them, the woman had washed the blood away but she could see the wound on her forehead probably needed a butterfly. Matter of fact all of them seemed to be favoring something. Battle. Yep. "So I assume Tony brought you all back here for a good nights sleep?"

The long-haired blonde was looking at her like he was trying to place something but couldn't make it out. He was making her nervous because he felt a lot like those kami she remembered helping in the past.

Captain America stepped forward. "Yes Ma'am, can I ask who you are?"

Embarrassed she laughed. "I'm Kagome Hara, sorry it's... you know, been a long day. I'm... his helper's helper? Something like that. With Pepper gone I was suppose to take care of the tower."

The snorts from the peanut gallery wasn't helpful but she could see why they were laughing. "Sorry can I get some names?"

CaptainAmerica nodded. "This is Thor."

The big guy with long hair. Probably the actual Thor.

"Natasha Romanoff."

Red-headed assassin.

"Clint Barton."

Her archer partner unless she missed her guess.

"Dr. Bruce Banner."

Probably the green guy if she was remembering her newspapers.

"You know your boss. And I'm Steve Rogers."

Guy who owed her a new pair of shoes, and hottie. A hottie who might get her level of weirdness. She needed to stop drooling, the guy was dead on his feet. All of them were including her. "I'm pleased to meet you all. Lets get a first aid kit and start making sure the guest rooms are together."

The moment she went to take a step she realized starting with the foot wearing half a shoe was a bad idea. Tipping over she mentally winced seeing all the glass, this was going to suck. Hard arms caught her, looking at said strong arms she saw the classic blue and white.

"Thank you Steve." he set her back on her feet, only letting go when he was sure she was balanced.

"It reminds me - Mr. Stark I fully expect a new pair of name brand shoes as a bonus at the very least. I have arranged for people to be here possibly as early as tomorrow to start fixing the first few floors."

He nodded hard from where he had been sneaking back towards the bedrooms.

"Good, lets get you people a bed."

Walking back to the stairs up to the next floor she grabbed all the bedding Pepper had bought, Steve, Dr. Banner and Natalia helped her.

Patching them up she quickly learned the Captain had only entered the modern world a week before. After that she toned down the flirting, she knew what time jumps were like, he didn't need her all over him right now. When she finally headed home she wished the Captain wasn't going to disappear into the secret world she was hiding from.

**Thank you Diane for catching my Ma'ma/Ma'am mistake**


	37. Chapter 37

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

2012 New York

It was silly and probably stupid of her to be here, she looked too young. The bartender already had check her ID three times, his test had been handing her an overpowered drink and watching her reaction. Her frown and taunting of his skills had him relaxing.

No that was the real reason she was here, she was looking for a fight. She was looking for a distraction. Anything to keep her from thinking back to that horrible week in 1700. The fight against the aliens had brought it all back. She hadn't been paying attention, she had been arrogant, an idiot.

If she had nightmares she would probably have processed this a long time ago but that was just one more thing that made her a freak, she hadn't dreamed in five centuries. Two weeks of trying not to spend every waking hour dwelling on the past.

It hadn't been hard that first two days, Steve Rogers and all the other Avengers hung around Stark Tower. She took every chance she could to talk to the captain, he had noticed and seemed flattered if a little uncomfortable. She had tried not to come on too strong but she couldn't help some of those comments. He was sweet, but now that he was gone he didn't help her forgetting.

She liked him because he was old.

Because he would understand it if she sneered at modern flirting, at the heavy handed jackass things guys did.

Swallowing the last of her drink she knew drinking alone was going to be a bad idea. If Pepper was serious about how much Tony was drinking in the aftermath he'd drink with her, and likely keep her focused on the present.

**Since my sister needed something to bribe her into being nice to me. And thank you Dragonfly 1339 for telling me about the typo**


	38. Chapter 38

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

2012 New York

Kagome stared at the elevator doors in front of her. It was a bit surprising Tony and Pepper hadn't gone back to the west coast, but since they hadn't... and Tony was suppose to have enough booze to poison a bar full of people. The doors opened and she found Tony standing by the elevator looking confused and annoyed.

"Can I help you Kagome? Pepper is asleep since she's going to flying out tomorrow - something I'm sure you know."

"I'm not here for her I'm here for you. She says you've been drinking and I want company."

He blinked at her, his clothes were rumpled and seem to have a few marks on them implying he'd been working on something. "You guys talk about me?"

Rolling her eyes she walked in since he wasn't going to invite her. Tossing her purse down in one of the replaced chairs she kicked her shoes off, it was a good thing she was already dressed in her casual clothes, jeans and a red shirt at the moment. Spotting the bar she walked over to it. "Of course we do, Pepper is madly in love with you exasperation aside, and I think some how me and Pepper have manage to become best friends. Who else will she vent to when you start acting differently?"

"I'm acting differently?"

His innocent tone didn't fool anyone.

"Yes, she has noticed every time the news mentions you or the Avengers, and the on going repair work outside this very window you change the channel. If it's because you feel guilty about the death toll let me stop you right now, having been out there we were damn lucky more fools didn't die. I swear - having now proved humans have forgotten how to duck and cover I almost hope something wipes them out."

"That seems uncharacteristically dark."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and shot a smirk at at him. It was probably because she'd had enough to drink most would be three sheets to the wind but she couldn't help laughing at him. "That's funny. Really. You've talked to me about something more than flirting or work when?"

Finally finding something that smelled good in his bar she poured herself a full glass and started drinking.

"I find myself unable to argue the point."

"That is the point. Besides when I drink alone I turn into a horribly negative person, ask... well honestly anyone who's left me alone with alcohol."

She really was drunk, almost slipped Shippo's name in there, he hated it when she let herself slip this far down. It was probably a good thing Sesshomaru's demon great grandson was coming to kick her ass back into shape. "I'm just glad that my angry drunk self no longer attacks people in cases of mistaken identity."

"Man have you been drinking with the wrong company. Let me change that right now."

To suit actions to words Tony walked right over and started drinking with her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

1641 Japan

Daiki lunged, Kagome lashed at his sword and managed to wrap a whip around it and yank. He and the sword went flying since he wouldn't let go. Shippo was watching for a few minutes before heading off to Ayame, the Taiyoukai had almost all 'disappeared' all that seemed to be left were mindless weak demons. The demons that couldn't help preying on humans.

Of course with the disappearance of demons she had to fade away from all but those she trusted most. That meant she and Inuyasha had moved in with Sesshomaru for the last five years, in that time Sesshomaru had taught them a great deal not all things he'd meant to. Her whips for example. He'd never planned on teaching her that.

Inuyasha had found out that Toga had the power to use Tessaiga, it had been a big surprise to see the mini Sesshomaru picking the sword up with no problems. Getting to know her nephews and nieces Kagome had finally been able to put the rest that last ghost of envy. Maybe she hadn't been meant to have kids but she could help them and by now she had helped countless children. Many she had taken to good homes, others she had treated with her knowledge of medicine, and some she had cared for like her own.

Seeing the teen flip and kick off the ceiling she used the whip to swing him around, surprised when he still managed to land the right way up. She was pleased she had been testing her newest trick when he pulled on her whip with his sword. Letting the energy rip for lack of better word she was able to get her other whip wrapped around the kid and tie him up.

"Damnit Aunt Kagome, that's cheating!"

"No swearing."

He scowled at her but didn't say anything after she let him go. Shippo clapped, and comforted the kid, in his own way. "What did you expect? she raised me after all."

"Shippo I would hope you aren't implying I raised a cheater? After all I didn't cheat I simply used a new tactic."

"Cheating."

Glaring at the teen who was looking closer to her own age with every year, she was amused when he pretended to not have said anything. "Don't think you can win a fight just because you're a half demon, Sango could have beat Inuyasha if she had been fresh and had help. Humans will be able to kill you in the future and now, stop brushing it off."

This time he listened more seriously, he knew the plan was for Sesshomaru, Shippo, her and Inuyasha to leave Japan and start setting up an empire that would protected them into the future. Sure is was sixty or so years in the future but he knew why, as Sesshomaru's heir he paid close attention.

"Good, go get me your brother Toga last I knew he had big head because Tessaiga liked him."


	40. Chapter 40

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty**

2012 New York

Kagome opened her eyes, she wasn't entirely sure where she was, or what woke her up but her mouth tasted awful. Moving she quickly, or as quickly as one can, realized she was recovering from a binge drinking night. Squinting around the room she found Tony passed out on the couch, she remembered a drinking game, and just a bit before he passed out he asked where was she putting all the drinks. Drunk herself she remembered answering a bit too honestly. Hopefully he didn't remember anything after they had finished off that third bottle.

Seeing movement at the corner down towards the bedrooms she looked that way and found Pepper looking startled. "Kagome?"

"Shh." putting a finger to her lips she pointed at Tony. Pepper stepped forward until she could see the sleeping Tony as well as the pile of bottles and empty decanters.

"Oh." Pepper waved her over probably for a talk.

In the hall Kagome stretched a bit more before looking to Pepper, her friend looked a bit confused. "When did you get here?"

"Last night... ten-thirty... no probably closer to eleven."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed, "I was feeling down and was trying to drown my sorrows. It wasn't working so I came over to keep Tony company since you said he seems to having trouble with what happened."

"Well.. how did it go?"

"I drank him under the table."

The shocked look on the blond's face was most amusing.

"We had a drinking game, talked some, I forced him to listen while I talked about what it was like on the streets. I hope it eases some of his guilt but I don't think it will. He talked about what happened with the nuke. Did you know he thought he couldn't make it back?"

Pepper made a face. "I had guessed but I don't know for sure."

"Yeah, that kind of close call where you a minute or two to think about what's going on really haunts a person. Almost dying is bad enough but when you accept it and it doesn't happen... it can mess with your head."

Pepper was giving her a considering look and Kagome realized she might still be drunk. That had been a bit too honest. "I'm going to go home..."

Gathering her purse and slipping her shoes back on Kagome turned back to look at Pepper as she stood over Tony. The tender concern was beautiful to see, but it also hurt a little, even after all these years she missed it. "Pepper, next time he hasn't been sleeping, or you think he needs to vent call me. I don't mind getting drunk with him if that helps."

Pepper looked startled and then pleased. "You're a good friend Kagome."

Smiling, she dipped her head in an almost bow before Jarvis let her out of the building.

**This greedy author wants fifteen reviews for four more chapters.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-One**

2012 New York

Tony groaned, who was trying to wake him up? Squinting the room seemed unreasonably bright, but the blurry figure standing over him seemed to be Pepper. "Pepper... what?"

"I was trying to wake you up to say goodbye."

"What? Where..." Groaning and keeping his eyes tightly shut he sat up. Last thing he remembered... Hara, no – Kagome, she had told him to call her that. Something about they were far too drunk to be formal. Then there was his challenge to a drinking game.

Was he remembering right? Had she really been keeping up with him? Some hundred and fifteen pound twenty-one year old matched him in a drinking game? No way. Opening his eyes he cringed at the knife like sensations, damn bad hangover. Probably his worst since his birthday a year ago.

But to his surprise Kagome's bag and shoes were gone, and she wasn't asleep or even just in the chair he last remembered her in. Was she in the bathroom? The bottles were all there like he remember from last night... actually on second thought he didn't remember finishing the U'luvka. Or finishing the first bottle of Knob Creek much less opening the second.

"Tony?"

"I want a bottle of aspirin, and where is Kagome?"

"Kagome? She walked out of here after I woke her up."

"She walked?"

"Yep, I think she might have still been drunk. Oh and she said she drunk you under the table. I didn't believe her until I woke you up."

"She didn't drink me under the table."

"I think she did."

"I don't believe it, or remember it. It didn't happen. And where is my aspirin?"

A bottle was poked under his nose along with a glass of water, taking a swig of water he then tossed three aspirin back and took another sip of water. His mouth no longer tasted of road kill. "I'm going to have to challenge her to a drinking game again."

"Really Tony?"

"Yes."

**I love you guys, twenty two reviews in four hours. I love you all so much. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

2012 New York November

Kagome took a moment to stretch, after closing in on three months of this, she had found out the fighting styles of the world moved on without her. Sesshomaru's great-grandkid had learned Krav Maga and Kickboxing. Two styles she totally didn't know, last time she had really been looking at the fighting arts available Fairbairn had been top of the line.

Fighting and hand to hand had never been her favorite thing, she'd rather use her bow, followed by her whips, followed by a sword or knife. Hand to hand had never been fun for her because basically everyone she fought with was stronger than her. Sango had been first teacher, Miroku had taught her a number of things about using a staff or spear, she had learned to throw knives and use swords more with Mayonaka, her archery even improved under her tutelage. But Mayonaka had been the first person who taught Kagome how to give and win.

She loved that woman for the things she had taught her, honestly the things she had learned with her about spying, and reading people still applied today. That was probably why she was not impressed with this great-grandkid of Sesshomaru's. He could fight and was strong and his mixed demon history gave him a number of talents, but he some how had managed to be a throwback and he came out much like Sesshomaru had when he was young.

Icy, arrogant, and mean. He'd tried to push her around her first lesson but zapping him had put an end to that, she didn't understand how he could be so distasteful of a number of humans but talk so fondly of Israel. That was another thing, Hebrew was something else she had never learned. Actually it was pretty interesting if she started thinking about how long she'd lived and how many things she didn't know yet.

"Are you done yet?"

"Hold your horses Yuichi, I like to take my time and it's rude to rush your elders."

His snort spoke of what he thought of that claim. He had trouble accepting she was human, a lot like second in command to Sesshomaru, and powerful. Yuichi really, really reminded her of his great-grandfather.

Stepping on the mats Kagome took her stance, Yuichi smiled at her, it wasn't a very nice smile, he still hadn't warmed to her after all this time. Maybe he hadn't wanted to be assigned here to New York for his new city, or maybe he hadn't been ready to fake his death but Sesshomaru pushed the issue. She'd never know until she asked. "So is the reason you're in such a bad mood all the time; you weren't ready to move yet?"

The narrowing of his eyes and flare of his subdued aura was pretty much an answer but the speed with which he attacked was conformation. Blocking the first three the forth got through. He hadn't held back, matter of fact he probably cracked her hip. "I get it! No questions! ow."


	43. Chapter 43

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

2013 February California

Kagome sighed, honestly Tony had no reason to be so stressed if had a view like this. Looking back at Pepper she felt bad for her. Panic attacks were never fun or good for anyone, but when you already had a narcissistic personality it made it worse. Not to mention there was pretty much no way most guys really wanted to talk about feeling weak and helpless in front of girlfriend.

"Kagome are you sure you want to..."

Cutting Pepper off with a shake of her head, she smirked. "I've gotten him to sleep a lot of the other times, and I've helped with some of it you said."

"Yeah, he still just doesn't want to sleep and I couldn't talk him to bed last night. I figured since you were coming anyway..."

"Yep, got it. I'll at the very least get him to sleep some." Kagome nodded and started towards the stairs leading to the garage.

"Thanks, the guest room is up the stairs and on the second left, it has a bathroom."

"I doubt I'll see it."

"Just bug Tony that he's bad host."

"That joke is so old."

"That is no joke."

Sharing grins, Kagome then went down the stairs leaving Pepper to take her suitcase upstairs. Typing in her code on the door she went in, Tony didn't turn. "Back already Pepper?"

"Nope. Pepper's upstairs with my suitcase since she wants me to try to talk sense into you."

Tony's surprised jump was pretty amusing. He turned and looked at her in a stunned slightly unhappy way.

"No hello Kagome? Nice to see you? I should just move to New York with Pepper and hang out with you more?"

That had him smirking at her. "You think highly of yourself."

Kagome scoffed, "And you're one talk. I just want my best friend to stop calling me at odds hours and telling me you haven't come to bed in days. You're scaring her, and it hurts her that you won't talk to her. She could accept it if she was sure you were talking to someone, but you're not and that scares her more."

Taking in the lab/garage Kagome could see Tony had been busy, he had what looked like two different suits in pieces in front of him. "I don't care if you don't want to talk about your feelings, or god forbid New York's battle. But talk about something. Let your friends and girlfriend in."

Tony frowned at her, and after a minute or two of silence commented. "I feel the urge to be silent just to be contrary and the next question I have is where did you earn your degree in counseling? Because I think they need to revoke it."

Laughing she sat down on a the floor not caring about her skirt. "Life is the school I attended and I'm afraid they won't take your call."

"Damn." Tony stared at her for a moment. "I don't suppose I can fire you either since Pepper hired you... But bribery makes sense as the next step."

Laughing harder now Kagome took a minute to get her comeback ready. "It depends, what are you offering?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

2013 March California

Kagome inhaled enjoying the scent of sake. Tony had bought some figuring she should have some since she was Japanese, she had said someone had introduced it to her but not one so fine as this. It was half true, since it had been a long time since she had sake like this. Tony was pretty drunk, not as drunk as the time she had admitted it was a long story about why she could keep up with him, but definitely fuzzy. Sipping her glass she looked at him as he stared out the window looking more relaxed now, when she had come in he'd been one string away from snapping.

She hadn't asked but let him break the sake out, never mind she had seen the glass of whiskey.

Pepper was away for a week and had asked her to come stay in her place, it was pretty weird the dynamics between the three of them. Kagome was friends with Pepper, phone calls, lunches, little bit of shopping. She was friends with Tony, getting wasted, talking trash, and tearing down walls he kept trying to put up. But she didn't spend time together with both of them. It was probably better that way for her at least, the way Pepper and Tony went after each other reminded her all too strongly of her and Inuyasha's early years together. He'd always been able to get her mad like no one else.

"Why don't you date?"

Startled, she blinked, her hand jerked and almost splashed herself. "Pardon?"

"You haven't ever talked about a man you like, you have never told Pepper about a guy, you've told me before you have a type. What is it?"

A startled chucked escaped her. Honestly it surprised her that his question had brought to mind Steve Rogers, she had just been thinking of Inuyasha so why did her mind leap to him? "I... Want to date a guy who can handle my temper. I want someone who is strong but trusts me to be the same. I'm not picky about looks, I just like brash... wrong word. Bold isn't it either. Dynamism is closer. I like guys with big souls. Loving, angry, giving and selfish. I want a guy who has grasped all of it."

Tony was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Fine I like old souls."

He nodded but the look didn't go away.

"Tony if you're going to be like that I want to know what your nightmare is. What is it that has turned you into a crazed insomniac?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

2013 March California

Tony was swirling his glass seeming to expect answers to appear there but after a good five minutes of silence he looked back up at her. But he answered with a question. "Do you have nightmares?"

"No. I wish I did, it would be normal, but I don't dream at all. I never wake up covered in sweat, panting or afraid."

That took him aback. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't had a dream or nightmare since I was eighteen." and that was the real eighteen not the year or pretending she did every ten or so years.

He frowned at her, "That doesn't sound normal or heathy."

"Says the man who tries to stay up three days in a row to avoid nightmares."

"Touche."

Taking a good swig Tony decided to answer her. "I dream of New York, the things exploding, the fear, the knowledge people are still dying below me. I was desperate. I hate it but I can't forget."

Kagome nodded but thought about it, she had nightmares a lot like this as a teen after the well closed for those few years. Mostly they had been about the void, dreams that Inuyasha had never saved her, that she was still there. But she had to admit Naraku got a few dreams of his own. "I remember the noise, I remember smoke, I remember the dust."

Tony's breathing was getting controlled, he was trying to keep calm never mind they were talking about it.

"Stop fighting the feeling for a moment, get mad, break something, you won't scare me. I am not afraid of a flash of temper."

Tony glared at her but didn't stop the controlled breathing.

"I remember seeing people bleeding and crying in the streets, I remember seeing that nuke coming in. I remember knowing everyone in the city and for miles were going to die if you and the Avengers didn't do something."

That did it he threw his glass on the floor and hopped to his feet to start pacing.

Kagome didn't move or even change her expression. She didn't even reacted as he spent the next three minutes pacing, finally he had hold of himself enough he glare at her and be hateful. "You are such a bitch to come here and be friends and then be sitting there and feeling nothing! As I try to remember how to breath!"

Sighing she let her impassive mask drop, "Sure I'm not feeling anything Tony? I want to help, I don't want my friend to panic anytime someone starts talking about New York's battle. I want you to go on stage and laugh about it. I want you to be able to sleep at night, and I want Pepper to feel like it's safe to leave you alone for week."

Tony's chest slowly stopped heaving and he sat back down with a new glass from the counter. "Fine. You've made a point."


	46. Chapter 46

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

2013 May California

Kagome giggled, Tony had bought himself some sexy blue underwear for Pepper, Pepper was currently yelling at him, her cheeks bright pink with embarrassment. Her present to him had been a bottle of Blanton's Original Single Barrel bourbon, and a promissory note for a 'I don't want to answer that question'.

The party had been very different from other parties Tony Stark had been known to throw. Of course this might be called the private party. His friend Happy was here, someone called Rhodey hadn't made it so far, but it was only a little after dinner. Of course Tony had challenged her once again and they had made a serious dent in his Old Forester Birthday Bourbon before dinner.

That could explain her feeling giggly.

She hoped Tony didn't expect her to stay long, or drink too much more. Her hotel was a twenty-five minute drive from here.

Then Tony was interrupted by a voice from behind her. "Tony, Pepper has a point. It is crass to open a gift to yourself like that in front of everyone."

Turning she found Col. James Rhodes behind her.

Smiling she noticed he was frowning slightly at her, clearly he couldn't place her. "Hi I'm Kagome Hara. I work for Tony and Pepper."

"Hi I'm Col..."

"Stuff it Rhodey, she knows who you are. And it's my birthday why can't there be sexy lace?"

Kagome decided to intervene before Pepper slapped him. "Come on Tony, we both know you only did to get Pepper mad for the make up sex."

Happy choked next to her and Pepper turned a betrayed face to her, Tony was silently laughing, it seemed almost like he was laughing hard enough he couldn't get air. And on second thought that probably hadn't been the best way to make peace.

"Tony you have managed to get me drunk. That is not what I meant to say Pepper, I swear."

Apparently her face was contrite enough Pepper started laughing.

Rhodey sat down in the only chair available and he was smirking. "Clearly I have missed a lot if you are friends enough to say that and not get cut up."

Shrugging Kagome couldn't help but go with the flow. "Tony's not that bad if you laugh at his jokes and know when to smile and nod."

"HEY!" Tony's outraged voice was drown out by Pepper laughing at him, Happy and Col. Rhodes joined her.

Kagome just smirked at Tony and took a sip of water, she still needed to be able to drive to the hotel.


	47. Chapter 47

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

2013 June New York

Kagome ducked the punch, swinging up and under getting him in the side of the chest, they paused and broke up, currently they were refreshing her knife skills and polishing Yuichi's. He had become more bearable in the last couple of months, it had taken her a month of pestering before she got him to admit he had been about to ask permission to tell the secret to his girlfriend. But Sesshomaru had faked his death and moved him before he got a word in edge wise.

The following six months had gone much better because she threw her weight around and managed to contact the woman with tempting whispers of her boyfriend was still alive. Then after testing her a few times Kagome told Sesshomaru and he had to go with it. Shippo laughed hard enough she was sure he'd lost a tail but explained her tendencies towards match making still amused him. He had then brought up the few times in the last two centuries it had gone so so horribly right.

He'd shut up when she swore if he kept it up his birthday present would be her showing up and beating his butt black and blue. He might sometimes act the protective elder brother but she had still taken care of him as a kid. Age difference or not, it had never stopped her before.

"Soooo how's Abbey?"

Yuichi growled at her but he'd long since learned it was easier to go with it.

"She's looking at moving to the states."

"Have you told her yet?"

"All of it? no. I have however... told her me moving and faking my death is part of something much larger then me seeing something and needing to hide like she first _thought_."

Kagome knew he was still mad and annoyed she'd gone over his head to talk to the woman. Misleading her to think he'd seen something and was in hiding had been first good step in the right direction, after all the world at large finding out about them could be a matter of life and death. She wasn't sorry just like Rin had done for Sesshomaru she could see the difference talking to his Abbey did for him.

"So she gets here, you talk to her, and confess all?"

Glaring he just sighed. "You are such a pain it's a miracle no one's found a way to silence you."

That hit a nerve but she knew probably didn't know, Sesshomaru and Shippo had kept it quiet and kept her with them, but Yuichi was wrong, she had been silence for longer than even he could be.

"Lets go again."


	48. Chapter 48

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

1650 Japan

Kagome wiped at the sweat beading on her brow. It was awfully hot today, glancing over for Inuyasha she found him hard at work in the rice patty. Looking around she couldn't help smiling, this was a dream come true for her and Inuyasha, as part of pretending demons were humans they moved around a lot.

But even then she was different, they had to move every seven or so years since her face couldn't be hidden by any spell her and Shippo had come up with yet. Demons could manage fifteen or more years her and Shippo were working on illusions that aged without too much fiddling. Inuyasha had been glad when Sesshomaru explained she and him could move to a small house on the far edge of everyone, since she and Inuyasha could kill any demons they had no fear of the homes near by forests. The house was in good repair because just months before they moved here other demons had lived here as part of Sesshomaru's rotations.

Weeding her herb garden Kagome was amused at the bubble of happiness in her chest, she was dirty, sweaty and weeding a garden but she was happy.

"Oi coming?"

Looking back to the house she found Inuyasha looking just as sweaty, but she knew he had to be starving. "Yes I'm coming. Lunch is important after all."

"Damn straight it is, if I don't eat something soon I'm going to waste away."

Laughing she darted past him, he had developed such a goofy almost modern sense of humor. It was incredible but after two hundred years she still knew he was the one for her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

2013 New York october

Pepper was laughing, Kagome couldn't help but grin back. Running the building had been more interesting than she had really expected, she had funny stories about crazed fans trying to break into the pent house, mishaps in the building, and the goofy behavior of the renters.

Honestly the Tower hadn't been the success Tony had planned for - but days after it opened and it became the center of an Alien attack that cost a hundred and seventy-nine people on the ground their lives. Plus the other odd three hundred lives in the buildings that had things flying into them. Not the best advertisement, but she had been able to point out no one that had been in Stark Tower died because of her efforts. The Tower had about a third of capacity and that was with some big names so she had hope the number would grow.

Shaking her head Pepper's smile dimmed, "I'm afraid you need to talk with Tony again, he had a really good month and then... he's built like three new suits in three weeks."

Kagome winced, normally it was a suit in two weeks if he was making effort. Honestly it because he liked to play with new specialties for each suit but one a week meant he wasn't sleeping again. "I would love to but I have a wedding to go to in week and I'm kinda the officiant."

"That sounds interesting, why haven't I heard more about this?"

"Because it's not that big a deal, the groom became a friend when I decided to learn a new fighting style. Anyway he'd just moved and was down because of the move had been so sudden he hadn't been able to resolve things with his girlfriend. I helped get them back together, she moved here the first of July and he preposed a month and seven days later. I only know this because I had a lesson with him and stopped him from backing out that night."

"Thats so cool."

"It's pretty surprising, he still is mad at me for calling her on the sly."

Pepper raised an eyebrow but Kagome could only shrug, Yuichi was pretty weird and she had no doubt it ran in his blood. Abbey had been a surprise; she had expected another Rin and instead got a tough as nails fighter. Seeing them together it worked some how.

"Well I guess that means you need a dress."

Sighing Kagome rolled her eyes before giving in and giggling. "I suppose I do."

**I can't believe this has only been up a month and has three-hundred and fifteen reviews. I love you guys.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie **_

**From here on I expect people to have seen Iron 3 and the new Captain America movie, so if you haven't spoilers lay ahead.**

**Chapter Fifty**

2013 New York December

Kagome sighed, time to head home, long day fixing things so that new floor would be owned by some security nut. She didn't mind it meant a new owner and more money towards the building, she knew Tony didn't care but since she was suppose to take care of it she would do her best to fill it and let it earn some money, rather then just be an empty space.

Walking to the lobby she was surprised to find the four people staffing the downstairs practically pressed to the screen. "Alison?"

The night desk manager turned. "Oh miss Kagome, Mr. Stark's on the news."

"Why what happened?"

"You know mister Happy?"

"Yeah."

"He was hurt in the latest Mandarin bombing, Tony was visiting him at the hospital. Some reporters asked him to make a statement, they've been playing it none stop."

Kagome felt a sinking feeling, she was suppose to go out this weekend and talk to him again, Pepper had called and told her he had had a full blown nightmare and his latest suit had almost attacked her. Tony pissed and tired, what had he done?

Jackson one of the two guards turned the volume up seeing it had started again.

Tony looked tired and angry, a bad time for reporters to be bothering him and the crew that had the camera running had the luck of standing next to the guy who pissed Tony off.

"_Is that what you guys want?"_

Tony in the moment looked around, Kagome couldn't help but smile, he knew how to work crowd.

"_Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward. So I've decided that you just die pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There is no politics here, it's just good old fashioned revenge. There is no Pentagon, it's just you and me. Now on the off chance you're a man here's my home address: 10880 Malibu Point 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked."_

Taking the phone from the idiot who challenged him Tony said; _"That's what you wanted, right?"_

Then he smashed the phone. Turning back he said tightly; _"Bill me."_ Then he roared off.

Groaning she looked at her staff, "I'm gonna go to California don't expect to see me tomorrow." Then ignoring the questions tossed after her, she started out the door while using her phone to look up the soonest flights.


	51. Chapter 51

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-One**

2013 Salt Lake City

Kagome groaned, a little over a ten hour drive. Thumping her head on the counter the woman behind it looked at her oddly. It made sense: who talked their way on to a flight from New York to Salt Lake City using Tony Stark's name - then promptly made sure she could drive a car all the way to Malibu California and drop the car at one of the other rental places. Why not just fly there?

"Do you have a car in mind Ma'am?"

"One that gets good gas milage."

"Any color you want..."

"No I just want a car and I want to go."

"Do you want normal insurance or a..."

"Best one you've got."

"Okay."

A few more minutes of typing and background information the woman finally said, "This is your key, the car is a blue Prius."

"Thank you!"

Taking the key and running Kagome was glad she slept on the plane. It sadly had been four hours before the plane taking her closest even left and it was suppose to be a full flight but she was able to take one of the floater seats. That four hours had let her shower, change, pack a carry on and email Pepper she was coming. But sadly the closest was Salt Lake City the next closest one had been Portland Oregon; and even though it left sooner, drive time was four or so hours longer and her chance of a flight from it to California had seemed slimmer. There was suppose to be connecting flight from here to Los Angeles but it had been grounded for another twelve hours because of engine trouble. She could drive there in about the same amount of time if she only stopped at gas stations.

If she just drove like a crazy person she should get there before sundown.


	52. Chapter 52

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

2013 Malibu California

Driving like a mad woman hadn't worked as well as she hoped, not much you could do about an eighteen wheeler having an accident a mile in front of you. But she had still arrived before nine, however it wasn't much comfort because driving towards Tony's super long driveway she could see red and blue flashing on the cliffside.

Her heart sinking she wasn't surprised to find a road block and a number of reporters on her side of it. Talking her way in she arrived to find Pepper pacing the wreck that remained of the house. "Pepper!"

Her friend turned and Kagome could see the nerves written all over her face.

Rushing forward she hugged the woman, "It's okay, Tony's fine, I'm sure of it. Now tell this nice officer you know me so he can go."

The man laughed and left without her saying anything. Pepper was looking at her, her fears written for all to see. "How can you be so sure he's okay?"

Kagome smiled at her, ignoring her own concern. "He had a suit right?"

"A prototype."

Kagome winced having heard some of Tony's goofier mess ups. "Even then it was bullet proof, damn hard to blow up, and water tight. Tony probably thought his best chance was to play dead and find them."

Pepper's teary eyes stopped looking quite so frantic. "You think?"

"There is also the chance Jarvis did it after Tony passed out or something. He's computer enough to calculate chances like that." Then she realized she had left both her phones on the charger. Damn, no connection to Jarvis with her. That had been so stupid but almost typical.

"Hang out here for a bit longer if we don't hear from him or the searchers don't find something in the water, he's fine. I'll hang out and wait to go with you to a hotel."

That reminded Pepper Kagome lived on the other side of the country.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saw Tony's threat on TV raced over to an airport, caught a plane to Salt Lake City drove the rest of the way."

"You must be so tired."

Kagome laughed, she had been awake for seventy-five hours before she could handle this. "I'm staying."

Pepper would have probably deny it but Kagome could see her relaxing. Then Pepper looked startled. "Kagome this is Maya Hansen, Maya this is Kagome Hara she works for me and Tony."

Turning Kagome took an instant disliking to the woman, slightly cut up and dressed casually Kagome knew someone who was in over their heads when she saw one. She didn't trust this woman for a moment. "Hello."

The woman smiled at her cautiously. "Weird time and place to meet."

Kagome felt her smile get nastier. "Oh yes. It is."


	53. Chapter 53

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

2013 Malibu December

Kagome sat next to this Maya, it was getting on past midnight but Pepper wasn't ready yet. Time for a few questions. "So what brought you to this fine home at such a wonderful time?"

The woman looked at her, clearly she couldn't figure out what to make of her, young, but friends with Tony and Pepper, Pepper hugged her, she drove like a mad person to get here, and had faith Tony was alive. All and all it had to seem pretty strange, then there was the way she was looking at her, she wasn't hiding her dislike of the woman.

"I wanted to talk to Tony, he... I... this isn't the place to explain."

Kagome let a slow smile creep across her face. "Afraid the right people might over hear the wrong thing, or that someone is going to silence you?"

The woman did her best to keep a poker face but she needed at least fifty more years of practice before she could hide from her. Silence hung between them but Kagome did her best to look pleasant to people glancing at them.

Finally she decided to give a warning, "People like you have a bad habit of pissing someone off and dying, so if your boss doesn't kill you - I might. The only thing that will save you is if Tony and Pepper stay heathy. I don't care who, though it's probably Mandarin, or who is behind that bit, but I care about Tony and Pepper. Keep that in mind and remember you are always on the list of benefits verses problems. People willing to bomb public places have no conscience."

The fear on Hansen's face made it clear she had no clue how deep the pool she had jumped into was. Her whispered question made Kagome sigh. "Who am I? That is something bigger than you want to know. Trust me when I say someone trying to find a conscience this late in the game is always disposable."

The slow nod told her she had gotten through to the woman, what good it would do no one knew. Sitting there in silence it was about one when Pepper walked over her face much calmer. Kagome couldn't stop the smile, Tony must have told he was okay then.

"Ready to go then?"

Pepper nodded and Kagome marched them to her car, there was no way she was letting Maya go in her car, that boss of hers might follow the licenses plate.

Driving toward the hotel Pepper picked Kagome was amused when Pepper started asking a few important questions.

"_Why were you at the house tonight? What was so important you had to speak to Tony?"_

**So first Happy Father's Day, hope you are having a good time with family or just a nice day over all. Now since I am a greedy author and you supassed my last requested number so fast I'm afraid i have ideas. So for the next four chapters to get posted in a lump I want twenty. Lets see how bad you guys want it.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

2013 Los Angeles December

The hotel was fabulous and cost more than Kagome would willingly spend, Shippo and Sesshomaru might like throwing money around but her penny pinching habits from the shrine lingered, luckily Pepper paid. The first night Pepper and Maya showered but all three of them basically crawled into bed and slept twelve hours, Kagome would admit she woke a few times to check on the scientist who admitted basically everything Kagome had thought.

The next morning (afternoon really) room service brought amazing food that was hot, Kagome's normal complaint about room service. The other two napped a bit more and the talk got more serious as the room began to darken, Pepper seemed to feel for Maya but Kagome had to admit her sympathy was tempered by years and years of experience that said it was mostly too late for the woman, she was in too deep.

It sounded like if the woman really had wanted to do the right thing she could have gotten out years ago but the greed had gotten to her. Reading between the lines Kagome had the sneaking suspicion that Maya had a lingering crush on Tony. She hadn't said anything to Pepper or any more to Maya and she had been the one to answer the door most of the time. She got the laundry so everyone could wear their own clothes again, Maya and Pepper had borrowed a few things to sleep in while the hotel washed their things for them.

It was quiet the TV was off again they had been turning on every so often for news but none of them seemed to want it on for long since it kept talking about Tony being dead.

Stepping into the bathroom Kagome was showering when Pepper told her she had ordered dinner. Rushing to finish up so she could answer the door when room service came Kagome cursed when she heard the knock; her pants weren't on yet.

Buttoning up she heard Pepper scream, slipping out, stilling her urge to charge she found Pepper against the wall held by her throat while Maya stood by talking to the man.

"_...'m trying to fix this thing. I didn't know you and the master were going to blow the place up."_

That was her cue, charging full speed she caught Maya on the back of the head with an elbow while kicking the man's knee out. He seemed startled and Pepper slid down the wall enough to touch the floor again.

Lashing out with a punch she was startled when the man caught it, he twisted it and she punched with her other, he took it on the ribs and she felt them give. But his lips were quirking into a smile and Kagome the sinking feeling unless she used her powers her and Pepper weren't getting out of this.

Pepper managed to gasp her name and then the guy eyes started glowing orange.

Kagome didn't let the glowing throw her. She kicked again and his knee audibly cracked and he finally let her and Pepper go. Pepper slid down to the floor gasping and Kagome knew she couldn't run, she had to kill the guy.

**So sadly i didn't get twenty reviews, however since i got more than ten you get two chapters.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

2013 Los Angeles December

Stepping forward she was caught off guard when he stood up and backhanded her; his rings cut her face, the force was enough to dislocate her jaw and fling her five feet. Laying on the ground she knew she was really lucky he hadn't broken it. That didn't stop the pain from being blinding however, and Kagome let the tears run but channelled the pain into fighting spirit.

Pepper called to her again and Maya was staying out of it but everyone in the room was surprised when she got up again. Her face all wrong she got serious, running she threw a punch, the guy moved with heighten reflexes; side stepping it and punching her in the side, twisting she turned it into a graze but she felt it none the less.

She was fighting someone in prime condition and with heightened senses. Oh and it wasn't a demon so her normal equalizer wasn't go to work that way. Shit.

Getting low she fought but this time when she connected the man was burning hot, like she had just punched a roast fresh from the oven. Then he caught her arm, his skin burning hers, and punched her right in the sternum, she felt her ribs break and he punched it again. The cartilage and bones pressed internally and she was blind, left unable to move, near death.

Unable to gasp or even scream, or even kick because she no air, he threw her into the wall. The plaster crumpled behind her and this time Pepper seriously yelled her name. She heard a bit more struggle and it took a minute but groaning she climbed to her feet again. The man stopped and turned to her, Maya looked just as shocked, probably because she knew what the serum she made could do. That or because everyone heard the bones crunch.

Blinking hard Kagome had to admit if she didn't want to protect Pepper so bad she would have stayed down. Taking advantage of the pause she fixed her jaw. The intimidate relief was followed by pain wrapping around her head, mixing with the throbbing of the concussion the man had tried to give her. She just let it wash over her, letting it fade as her immortality kicked in. Back to being able to see straight again she found him staring at her with a small smile. She stared at him as he held Pepper, his leg was normal again. Advanced healing, heat, super reflexes.

If she had knife she could have killed him, most healing could be overwhelmed with enough serious injuries even demons.

"Damn. You are going to take me with you."

His smiled widened even as Pepper looked at her like she'd never seen her before.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving Pepper's side and I can keep it up for hours, how long can you keep fighting?"

He tilted his head considering her. "Probably longer than you but I do wonder why that double punch didn't kill you."

"Good we have an agreement."


	56. Chapter 56

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

2013 December

Kagome looked at her friend as Killian forced her to ride next to him on the way to the airport. Pepper was looking from the man next to her, to her. Kagome knew there was no longer bruising on her face and even if the dried blood was there, there were no wounds. Her chest was only tender now, never mind she had been barely able to breath enough to walk out to the car. Pepper had helped her but Kagome saw the looks from everyone around her.

Killian, when he looked at her, showed only curiosity but mostly it was the look of someone looking at an animal doing tricks.

Maya had said Master, but this kind of superiority came with a monster ego. She had little to no doubt this was the real master sitting in the car with them playing a mind game.

Pepper finally couldn't stand the silence and burst out. "How did you do that Kagome?"

Laughing, Kagome calmed and grinned at her friend. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Because of me?" Killian's smooth voice showed only a modicum of interest.

She giggled feeling a little wild, even as she spoke the ache in her chest eased. But her immortality was still a mystery to her, how could she tell them she didn't know? "No, I'm just wondering what you meant exactly Pepper - the healing? Or the fighting?"

Pepper frowned at her and looked at her with skeptical eyes. "Was any of it true?"

Kagome let her smile fade into her more experienced and darker toned one. She liked Pepper a lot, she sorta felt like she was Pepper's older sister in spite of appearances. Pepper had probably just noticed but she was the one always giving Pepper relationship advice, never mind Pepper had never heard from her about a date.

"I have made efforts to never lie directly to you. You know what brands I like to buy, even if the price tag always pains me. You know some of my favorite songs. You know I do Judo and like learning new styles. You know I can drink anyone under the table. You know I speak French, Japanese, Spanish, and English... I admit I can speak a few more but my circumstances make full discloser impossible."

"And what circumstances are those?" The smooth tone would hide any curiosity but Killian looked curious now. Not good but she wanted to talk to her friend while she could. Who knew what this bastard was up to? It was pretty clear to her the man had a thing for Pepper and as 'The Mandarin' it would be pretty harmful to her friend.

"Ones even a genius couldn't grasp. To quote something - Here there be monsters. Not just you."


	57. Chapter 57

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

2013 Los Angeles December

Her comment had silenced the back of the limo but Maya had yet to say anything, Kagome could see the war raging in the other woman but she had sneaking suspicion it was too late. The silence lasted a good half an hour and Kagome got the feeling Pepper was thinking back over everything she had ever done or said and pieced together the tiny inconsistencies. Pepper was pretty good at reading people and Kagome knew she had been friends with the woman, she just hoped the woman wasn't going to throw it away after this.

But she had blown her cover and Sesshomaru would want her out of there as soon as possible.

If she got out of this Pepper and Tony would have to be quiet about investigating her and not talk about her or she would disappear. Or she could hope they would trust her.

Kagome's faint hopes for a chance to escape died when they were allowed to go to an airstrip without going to the main airport where she'd hoped to make a big enough stink to free Pepper. On the strip Kagome was surprised when after the car stopped; two men pulled her out of the roughly and cuffed her hands in front of her. Aldrich was pulling Pepper the other way.

"What are you doing?" Kagome yelled.

The men didn't answer but the boss did. "You wanted to come along but the only room is the luggage compartment." The smug face told her he knew how she would suffer. Angry she decided to make a fuss, and take out a few bad guys if she could - other wise she was learning the limits of the Mandarin's powers.

Struggling she shoved one of the two men off balance and the other tugged on the chain connecting the cuffs. Grabbing his wrist she swung her legs up and around his neck, he choked and fell, his body was warming under her. Punching him in the face again and again she was pleased his nose and cheek bones gave under her punches. The other guy came over and started pulling her hair and grabbing her neck to pull her off.

Choking and half blind she grabbed the man under her by the head and twisted. She didn't have the leverage even with her leg still around his neck, but the man pulling on her gave it to her. The vicious snap told her she had done it so she let the other man pull her away, grabbing him by the back of the neck she reared and hit him in the face with the top of her head.

He flung her to the ground and stomped her leg. She felt it break but she was able to reach back and grab one of his legs tugging it, he hopped awkwardly without falling. Tugging again he fell and she pulled until she dislocated the leg. His scream had her scrambling up his body where she punched his throat in before wrenching his head around as well.

Taking a moment, her eyes streaming tears again. Kagome saw both bodies were glowing and she figured they weren't properly dead but fixing what she had done would take some time.

**I'm posting this to bribe my sister into spending a few hours cleaning her room. So yeah, enjoy.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

2013 Los Angeles December

Kagome managed to stand on one leg and found Killian right in front of her: his eyes glowing, his very skin rippling with the inner fire - he punched a hand through her stomach.

Pepper was screaming bloody murder at the end of the limo where one of the goon squad was holding her back. Kagome clutched at Killian and made eye contact with him, he was sure this would be the end of her fight.

"Hahahaha. You totally stole this from an anime Mr. Mandarin."

He frowned at her now and she could feel him burning her insides and Kagome couldn't help the manic laughter escaping her now, it was that or scream. But if he could do it, maybe she could too. Bringing power into her hands she punched both of them into his chest. She had never tried to cut someone with her hands before but she was shocked with the ease her hands sank in.

Killian coughed blood on her, and Kagome could feel him cooking her hands where she had them in his chest, and the cuffs were heating up and melting. Kagome saw the surprise in his eyes, and she grinned at him. She had no air because her lungs were failing her as he cooked her from the inside out but she didn't break eye contact with him and she could see it unnerved him.

Medically dead and still she stood.

Slag was running out of his chest and over her arms, and she was glad she had no air in her body. If she did she would smell her own cooking flesh and feel the slag melting into her skin. At this moment staring into Killian's empty soul she felt none of the pain and damage her body was suffering. She was just a soul in a body. And the man knew it. He broke the dead lock, ripping his hand free and shoving her away.

Falling Kagome was able to see Pepper get loose and run towards her, her friend was crying over her. She wanted to laugh but her lungs weren't fixed yet, it was getting close, serious wounds always healed in moments so she was breathing and had her heart beating but the rest of it took a bit longer. Her hands would be agonizing.

Then she was living again.

The smell turned her stomach, and the pain wasn't serious bad yet, the burns were all third degree so the nerves were dead, the moment it started healing the agony started. Pepper had just about reached her and Killian grabbed Pepper. "What is she to you?"

Pepper stared at him but Kagome was pleased to hear the answer.

"A friend!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

2013 December

Being thrown into the plane in spite of the gory wounds she was sporting had Pepper protesting but Kagome was just trying to keep from passing out. Her still broken leg, and the beginning of healing on her arms had left her blind with pain.

Shoved into a chair Pepper sat next to her, Kagome could feel her friend's panic. Since she remembered her own reactions to Inuyasha's ability to take mortal wounds and keep going she understood. Besides not passing out was taking all her grit.

"Kagome?"

Realizing she was swaying in the seat Kagome forced her eyes open, Pepper was staring at her, her eyes full of tears.

"Why did you do this?"

Trying to stay conscious Kagome found her sharp mind failing her. "What?"

"Why did you come? It's caused you serious harm, you could have hid in the bathroom. You could have made a run for it to the airport. What are you doing? What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to leave my friend in the hands of a nut job."

Kagome see her words touched Pepper but Killian had a few words for her. "I'm not a nut job. I happened to have vision."

Snorting, her healing abdominal muscles protested the motion loud enough the blackness narrowed her vision to tunnel. Her grip on consciousness slipping, Kagome managed to focus and get her answer out. "That's what they all say."

His suit was a mess, the slag and bloodstains were never going to go away but she had to say it was a fitting look for him. His expression as he looked at her would have been more alarming if she hadn't been busy taking slow breaths, and keeping the swirling blackness at bay. He said nothing more but sat in a seat where he could watch her and Pepper.

"Pepper please buckle me."

Her friend nodded and clearly tried not to look at her wounds, it was a bit hard because she had to lift the throbbing stumps she use to call hands. Looking at them she had to say they belonged on someone who was dead. The metal was flaking out and she could new growth pushing down her arms to her hands but the sharp throbs of the new nerves was making her feel like she would throw up or pass out. It seemed like a toss up between the two.

"There you go Kagome."

"Thank you Pepper."


	60. Chapter 60

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty **

2013 Miami December

The ride to the mansion had almost been pleasant, and the ride on the plane had been equally so, some of it had probably been when she bumped her hands during take off she had passed out and been that way for the next three hours. When she woke she was feeling almost as good as new, the only down side was healing always made her have cravings.

Pepper had stayed close to her and Kagome returned the favor, the scariest part of this was the fascination Killian was regarding her with. Kagome had been mostly pleased to learn one of the two guys was dead, she had actually managed to kill him, the other... well. She must not have broke his neck bad enough or high enough because he had been dropped on the plane with them by the two other goons Killian had with him.

But is was good to know she could kill these guys.

With difficulty.

Getting out of the limo first Kagome had to say Killian's compound was beautiful, it reminded her of the Italian home she, Shippo and Sesshomaru had spent so much time in back in 1800 hundreds. Pepper stood behind her and gasped at the home. Killian was right behind her and he smiled at the appreciation Pepper had for his home. Goons poured out of the house but Kagome had the feeling most of them were not treated with Extremis, maybe it was how they moved? Or could she sense it?

Pulled along through the house Kagome paid close attention to the number of guards and the exits out onto the grounds. She also noted the smell of weed and the large number of scantly clad girls that seemed a mix of high or drunk, some appeared to be both.

"Since you are the Mandarin thing you do know the Ten Rings likely have you on their shit list right?"

Pepper made a noise behind her and Kagome got the feeling that she had only just realized Killian wasn't the type to be bossed around.

"I wonder why you think I'm the Mandarin. And the Ten Rings wouldn't care one way or the other who takes credit."

Kagome snorted, he was rather narrow minded and naïve for a criminal master mind.

They arrived in a surprisingly comfortable basement dungeon. Walked into one room Kagome was surprised to be let go of before being cuffed to a wall, testing it she knew getting out without a hair pin or paper clip would be hard. And probably bloody. Glad she had enough slack to turn around she saw Pepper looking tense and frightened standing by the strange standing medical table.

Maya looked nervous, but Killian was smiling nastily at Pepper. "Look Pepper you can change and let Maya strap you in or your little friend gets to show me just how much more damage she can take."

**Thank you my reviewers! I'm so happy to have reached four hundred and five reviews in like two months! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-One**

2013 Miami December

Kagome scoffed. "Bring it barbecue boy. You're more susceptible to death than me if the dead goon is anything to go by."

He turned and smiled at her. "You say that but for all you can't die you are very susceptible to pain, I find that interesting. Not to mention is makes little sense that you can recover from wounds that kill you very quickly but the less lethal ones take longer. No brash bravo aside I only have to lightly cook the top layers of skin to have you screaming. I want to take blood and other samples but taking an arm will give me all that and test your healing powers."

Poor Pepper stood there her face getting paler and Kagome wished for her friends sake she wasn't there as leverage. "I admit burns are painful but I think you underestimate me and my pain tolerance, if you want to compare toughness I'll cut your arm off and you cut mine."

Kagome didn't want to admit it but the one time she remembered regrowing a limb while breathing it had taken only minutes but the blood had gotten every where and she had been in agony for every second of it. Not being able to bleed out made her a bit harder to kill, but it also meant missing limbs didn't kill her alone, she needed internal damage. She had split her skull once, a bad fall, and even worse landing. But she'd never lost her head, or more than a third of her torso. She might have limits to even her healing, they just were ones she'd never tested.

"I'll cooperate!"

Killian looked away from her and back to Pepper, his expression almost softened and Kagome felt the urge to shield Pepper. She had had the feeling he wanted Pepper for herself even without her connection to Tony but this gave her the sinking sensation that he had plans to control her and make her play queen to his king. She had seen that look too many times not to know what he was about to do to Pepper was bad.


	62. Chapter 62

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

2013 Miami December

Pepper was dressed in a black sports bra and soft stretchy yoga pants, she was strapped into the standing table thing and Kagome couldn't help but quietly struggle to get free. It looked like he was going to give her Extremis, Maya had talked about that enough for Kagome to know it could be very bad for Pepper but fit the madness of one Aldrich Killian. If Tony and Pepper didn't get him first she would.

Then she saw Killian turn towards Pepper with a large needle in hand, his expression infuriated her, even more so because her friend was scared. Tugging harder her thumb dislocated and she was able to slip her hand almost free. But not quite, blood was starting to drip from her skin as she tugged harder. But even the additional slipperiness wasn't enough, trapped Kagome watched as he stuck the needle in her arm.

The next moments were spent as she held her breath hoping Pepper wouldn't start glowing from the inside out, but when she didn't Kagome was pretty confused, what had he given her? "What did you do?"

Killian looked almost nice as he put the needle down. "I gave her a mild sedative, tests have proven you can't put a person under too deeply and pain killers have no effect but a mild one keeps the worst of pain at bay."

Pepper's eyes were already drooping, but she was fighting it, Kagome knew from the size of the dose Killian had given her she wouldn't be fighting it for long. Watching Killian pet Pepper Kagome felt sick. "You know acting nice is never going to get her to like you. However you two met in the past she didn't like you then and she won't now."


	63. Chapter 63

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

2013 Miami December

His eyes met hers and his were the same sort of soulless eyes that Kagome had seen the world over. The countless men and woman who had stopped caring and started using and killing for their own gain looked the same, the ones who had learned to like it looked a bit different. Killian was mix, he'd cracked and was killing without a care but it was the arrive of his goal that had him excited.

"You seem to think you hold all the answers. I find myself wondering how your brain looks, is the healing some chemistry thing? Is your D.N.A. different? Are you even human? It looks to me like you don't age, after all you look nineteen? Maybe. Whatever you are, you think I care that Pepper dislikes me? You think that after everything I'm going to roll over at your say so?"

Kagome cut him off before he could go on. "You want to make Tony suffer, I get that. Pepper is part of that. But at the same time you envy Tony so deeply you can't help but want what he has which also is Pepper, and on top of that before you turned yourself into a human torch you liked Pepper."

Wiggling her hand she hoped to slide free but still she was stuck. She was going to have to break a bone in her hand. "All of this is some crazy out of control obsession, by giving Pepper Extremis you make her dependent on you or Tony. Whoever can fix it really and so when you take Tony out of the picture it dwindles to just you. For now you don't care she hates you but after time you hope to get her to fall in love with you. When she doesn't you will treat her worse and worse. In the end – probably tomorrow. This world you have pictured in your head is going to crumble. Tony won't let it happen, Pepper won't let it happen and I most definitely won't."

With that she yanked and sure enough she felt a distinct snap, she had broken one or more of the bones in her palm, possible one of the knuckles.

The slow applause he was giving her showed his distain for her. "Nice speech, I suppose you do for the most part have my plans for Tony and Pepper pegged. But you have one thing wrong. I will win, Tony can't beat me, Pepper is no challenge what so ever and forgive me if I don't tremble at the thought of facing you."

Kagome laughed, but there was sinnking feeling. There was very little point to having freed herself this way, she couldn't get out with Pepper with the wounds she'd be sure to take facing Killian, as painful as it was the only thing she could do for now was wait.


	64. Chapter 64

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

2013 Miami December

Kagome had to say in spite of having been drugged or dead for most of the last twenty-four hours it could have been worse. Not much, but memories of the torment Naraku was capable of still echoed in her mind when she thought of suffering. Admittedly if she had been able to recover from dying then like she did now those memories might be even worse.

She had to also admit she had learned a few things, one she knew for sure the reason she could out drink anyone was her ability to process chemicals. The drugs Killian had given her had not been enough to knock her out, and the slowly increased dose didn't seem to do anything for the longest time, then she'd been out but some how aware of the dose had built up enough to kill her. Waking from that death had been strange, but it happened two more times, in and out Kagome had probably missed about half the tests he'd run on her.

There had also been the awareness of Pepper still alive, in and out herself, but groaning or shivering in pain for most of it.

Kagome being in no great shape herself half poisoned by the sedatives could only hope Tony hurried up. But that poisoning thing really had been news to her, she didn't know it would take a dose high enough to kill a couple of people and then it had to be at the level consistently, until it over whelmed her system and killed her. Killian had said each time after her death it was like her body reset.

Considering his use of reset Kagome had to admit from her own studies it was the best description.

His scans of her brain showed he was looking for a few things in particular but she had been awake enough to know he hadn't found that. She was pretty sure he'd taken a huge amount of blood, but she didn't know how much exactly, there had been a number of scans.

Maybe that was why she was confused to realized there was only the two guards and Pepper in the room, chained to the wall and the table she was on. Kagome tried to focus enough to think of a plan of escape but the drugs had her seeing double at best and sleeping the next moment.

Her sleep ended and she felt her heart stop, the strangest feeling about dying from the drugs was the sensation of being under water. For those few moments where she was without a heart beat normally it just felt still, icy, just a sensation of waiting: Waiting for a the killing blow to reverse so she was left with the surface wounds. This was different.

Then she was breathing again, Killian was in the room and seemed to be meaning to move Pepper. Sitting up enough to look at him she ask: "Where are you taking her?"


	65. Chapter 65

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

2013 Miami December

Kagome smirked at Killian, on a standing rolling table like Pepper Kagome had to say it felt nice to be upright again. "I find it incredibly funny you just let me come without arguments."

He turned to her looking mildly annoyed. "You were much nicer to have around when you were silent."

Kagome burst out laughing, how many times over the years had she heard that? Too many to count. Sesshomaru, Shippo, and loads of other people. "You would not be the first to say it, but most have told me they miss me when I'm gone."

"It'd be quieter for sure."

Kagome looked at Pepper strapped into a stand like she was, the woman had finally stopped glowing and Killian had just about burst his buttons. She could see his plans in his face again, but she had faith, Tony had broken out just as Killian had put them on the helicopter. His expression had been furious to say the least. Her smirking at him had put the fire in his eyes literally.

This tanker they were on would be in reach for Tony if he'd managed to make it out of the mansion.

Killian gave Pepper something in a needle but Kagome was glad to see Pepper come around almost right away. Of course then Killian did his creeper act, Pepper's next question made it clear she had been out before Kagome had had this conversation with him back at the complex.

But she stayed out of it. It was never fun to talk about how targeted you were by a bad guy.

Then Killian did something she wasn't happy about. "Roll her out of here, take her some where, Pepper will be staying with me to watch the show."

Mostly helpless as goon fifty-four rolled her away Kagome expressed her frustration by jerking on the bindings holding her. "Killian if Pepper and Tony don't get you I will!"

He just looked at her with a bland smirk. "So you've said."


	66. Chapter 66

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

2013 Miami December

Kagome jerked awake and smacked her head against the wall. "Ow."

She was tired, and tied to a wall, at least she was allowed to sit down even if laying down was out of it. But still dozing off? Honestly. Then came a second loud bang. A gun shot? Tony must be here. Time to escape and get moving. Struggling she groaned to herself as she realized like she had feared when tied here, this was going to be harder to escape. She had handcuffs on her, but she also had been tied to the wall with rope, and without something to cut it – it was far harder to escape. Ropes then the cuffs.

Time ticked by and she was starting to hear explosions and she still wasn't free of the rope. She could feel vibrations in the metal and knew one hell of fight was going on outside but she was stuck. Wigging she was able to get loose from one of the cuffs but the rope was giving her trouble: Tight enough it stuck to her, but it had just enough give pulling wasn't giving her the room she needed to work free.

That was when the wall behind her exploded, flung against the far wall she noted with dead indifference the ropes weren't a problem any more. Neither was the other cuff, her hand had been severed and she was impaled by some shrapnel, she was pinned in the hip up through the stomach and in the upper arm.

Her face seemed to be damaged as well, but without a mirror she could only see the blood running down her face and getting into her eyes.

Oh well, she'd be here a while, until her hand and face recovered, then she wake up long enough to have a minute or so to get free of the shrapnel before the damage killed her again.

That was probably the biggest flaw in her healing, shrapnel killed her over and over until it was removed either by hand or the slower healing processes. Once bullets had become the stander tool it had been a serious problem for her.

A pain, but not something she could do anything about at the moment.


	67. Chapter 67

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

1497 Japan

Kagome sighed, traveling again, Inuyasha was leading the way of course but on a day like this she couldn't help but droop in the heat. Shippo was in the same boat, he had finally grown big enough he couldn't ride on her shoulder the whole time without using his magic to make him smaller. He looked almost twelve and he'd finally managed to complete his human transformation meaning unless he was tired he had no tail and his fox feet were gone.

Some times she missed the days when he was small and cute, and she was just a school girl, she wouldn't trade her life as it was now for then but some times she missed it. "Inuyasha hold up! Me and Shippo are dying here!"

Her husband turned around and she could see even he wasn't untouched by the heat, but he was still frowning at her. "I can see a stream if you can make it down the hill. There are trees as well."

Kagome did her best to smile at him and not scowl at the gruff tone. It was hot, they had been walking for at least the last three hours without break, and honestly if he'd spotted the stream he was thinking about a break. At least unlike when she was a teen he admitted they needed to take breaks.

Inuyasha had almost disappeared from sight as he crested the hill they were climbing and she had dropped back to Shippo. "Almost there Shippo."

He looked up at her and nodded before drooping again, then with a small pop his tail was back.

"That tired hun?"

He tilted his head at her and before he answered her, they heard the rhythmic thudding that could only be a horse. Or maybe more than one.

Looking around she tried to find the source of the sound. She was a bit late in noticing right at this moment they could only see down the path a little bit or up to the top of the hill. Then at a full gallop three riders with the new lord's colors.

Light reflected off something one of then was holding and she realized it was sword. Panicked she turned around to find Shippo had gone on a few steps ahead his back to the oncoming riders. He was even still mostly in the middle of the road, he expected whoever it was to pass him.

She could see Inuyasha coming back over the top of the hill but she knew the riders would reach them about the same time he did. Running she knew she had to protect Shippo. Of course if she had her miko colors on today odds were good this wouldn't be happening. No one just killed mikos on the road, not even bandits.

The hoof beats were at her back and she had just reached Shippo shoving him off the road. He looked startled and then frightened, and that was when Inuyasha's scream reached her ears, and the blade she had seen waving sliced her back open. The pain was pretty immediate and she fell on the road, one of the three horses stepping on her leg. Blood gurgled with her next breath and she realized she was dying.


	68. Chapter 68

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

2013 Miami December

Blood covered and her clothes down right ratty, Kagome did her best to avoid being noticed as Tony's suits battled the survivors of Extremis. She needed to infect the computers with Shippo's computer virus so her names would be removed from all connected computers. She couldn't destroy the blood but if there were no files odds were good no one would pay the samples any heed.

Ducking down low she ran through the next crossing, one more and she'd be back at the main head quarters. Her bare feet slapping against the metal, Kagome wished for a decent shirt and some shoes. One of her boobs was hanging out with every other step and the metal was uncomfortable to her feet. More stuff exploded below her and the thing she was on shifted beneath her feet, she had a feeling this was going to fall and there probably wasn't internet or even a connection to the building back on land.

She was so screwed.

Sesshomaru was going to chew her out for blowing her cover like this and putting everyone at risk.

Reaching the main control room she found a hole big enough for two of her to stand side by side in and nothing still in there was on. It was lit from the big fire under her that was making everything far too warm for comfort.

Damn.

Oh well, she should find a shirt and then Pepper or Tony. Preferable in that order.


	69. Chapter 69

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

2013 Miami December

Kagome sighed, her feet were burned and she still had to keep walking. At least she had shirt now, blood stained or not. Looking around she saw her first exit sign, rushing forward she quickly stopped dead.

Growling she stared at the only way off without a cold swim. It was blocked by burning wreckage.

Tony seemed to have gotten a little trigger happy. To be fair she supposed she had seen one of the Extremis project people set a thing of what seemed to be oil on fire but Tony could still be blamed for it. She was sure. Someone normally doesn't have a vendetta like that unless you had done something personal to them. Admittedly most wouldn't start a vendetta at all.

Turning around she started looking for Tony and Pepper. She had planned... honestly she hadn't decided if she was going to wait for them on the dock or deny everything and be in New York.

Then in spite of the fact she had thought all of the fighting was over, something exploded over head.

Ducking reflexively, she turned her head and tried to see what was going on.

Then a second one happened, then a third. That was when she spotted a suit flying above her, then it exploded.

"WHAT THE?!"

Is Tony destroying his suits so no one gets their hands on them? Straightening, Kagome thought about it. It sorta made sense but if he was blowing up all of them, they would need to wait for rescue. Running she forgot about her burned feet and focused on stopping Tony.


	70. Chapter 70

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

_**Italics are from the movie**_

**Chapter Seventy**

2013 Miami December

Kagome skidded to a halt, she'd found Pepper and Tony, they were kissing and looked completely relaxed. Panting she once again wanted to complain about all the fires, seriously, this was a maze with all the dead ends, and twists and turns.

"Please tell me you did not just blow up all your suits!"

Tony and Pepper almost jumped apart seeming to have thought they were alone.

"Kagome?" Tony looked completely confused.

Pepper ran at her arms open. "Oh thank god you're okay!"

Kagome hugged her friend and looked over her shoulder at Tony. "Please say that was not every single suit."

"It was every single suit."

"Damnit." Kagome sighed.

"Why isn't it a good thing?"

Patting Pepper on the back she just shook her head. "It might be good for you two's relationship, but it means we're stuck here until someone comes for us or we decide to swim."

Pepper pulled away. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Tony frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Did mister Mandarin not mention I refused to leave Pepper in his clutches?"

"No he mentioned that and something about you being moments away from death, complete with hospital bed."

Oh. Time to laugh it off. "Oh, really. And you believed a bad guy?"

The sharp look Pepper sent her was almost cutting. Yeah it was a lie but here and now was not the time.

"It looked pretty real to me."

"Well I was drugged and stretched out on a bed."

"That was about it." Tony agreed.

Kagome was just glad Pepper was holding her tongue, probably only to ask her later but at least she was respecting her wishes. "So since in all of his big monologues the bad... wait he is dead right?'

Tony nodded and Pepper blushed looking away.

"Pepper killed him?"

Tony nodded harder yet, then his voice breaking just a little he elaborated. "Hottest thing I've ever seen."

Kagome looked at the blond next to her, the woman looked uncomfortable but not ashamed. She would have to talk to her about it but it was good Pepper had taken control. "I'm sure the fiery thing had nothing to do with it."

Tony laughed and Pepper even smirked.

"So as I was saying what did you do to the guy? I mean it probably is not the sort of thing most people hold grudges for years over, other wise you would have a lot more of them after you: But what did you do?"

Tony broke eye contact and seemed to be trying to avoid the topic.

"I get it, you put his picture on the internet for gay sex."

"WHAT?!"

Pepper was trying not to laugh but Tony's outburst was pretty funny, his shocked face was even better.

"What? That's pretty close to the worse thing I can think of considering how suave he was trying to be."

Tony shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll talk, but at least can we move somewhere not as close to the broiler?"

"Agreed."

"Lets."


	71. Chapter 71

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

2013 Miami December

Kagome leaned against the phone box, it was a good thing it was Florida if she had been in New York this would have been unbearable. Of course two a.m. was never a good time to be looking to make a call. It was a shame that her firefighter rescuer hadn't been able to find her some shoes, her feet hurt standing on the gravel. At least he had given her the change and driven her to the first phone box he knew of.

Sighing she stopped delaying and started dialing Shippo. Five rings later she was just starting to think she'd have to leave message, when he picked up.

"Shin here."

"It still bugs me you and Sesshomaru answer the phone the same way."

"Mama! Where have you been? Yuichi checked your apartment and said your phones were there but a small bag wasn't along with some clothes so what happened?"

"I forgot my phones." She hated the fact she sounded sheepish about it.

"Mama." His stern, no nonsense tone made it worse.

"I went on a trip unexpectedly."

"Doing what?"

She hesitated. "...um... well. You saw what happened to my boss right?"

"His house got blown away after he threatened a terrorist on live television."

"Yeah. I saw the threat and jumped on a plane and ended up having to drive for the last leg of the trip. I made it but only after the house was gone. I stayed with Pepper."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't call someone to let them know where you were."

She stood there and didn't know what to do, lying... wasn't really on the table. Honesty probably meant she would have to move. This was Shippo, she should just say it.

"Mama."

The silent demand in his tone broke her silence. "I was kidnapped with Pepper. I also happen to be craving sushi and ramen."

"You died."

"Yep."

"How many times and who saw?"

"Uh..." she ran a hand through her hair, it promptly got tangled in there and Kagome felt stupid struggling to get her hand out of her own hair. "I want to sleep for the next two days, and the bad guy, some dead goons, and Pepper. She hasn't told Tony as far as I know yet."

The silence on the end of the line was damning.

"Look I know it was stupid but I..."

Shippo sighed gustily over the phone. "I know, you're lonely. You miss having friends in the know, I hoped having Yuichi and Abbey would help..."

Kagome groaned and felt like crying. She was old and tired, moving and running from her powers and people who knew sounded painful. She was just getting to really love her life in New York. "I'm gonna call Sesshomaru, let everyone else who needs to know I'm fine. I'll call my brother and mom."

"Talk to you when you're home."

"Yeah. Bye."

The line clicked and she hung up.

**So who wants four chapters at once? I want twenty reviews.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

2013 Miami December

Kagome listened to the ringing, then it clicked on and she heard a vague conversation before Sesshomaru answered properly. "Norio here."

"Sesshomaru."

He sighed into the phone but Kagome knew it was one of relief. "Miko."

She rubbed her eyes, dealing with the fallout of her choice to stick with Pepper affected more than just her, but she still didn't regret staying with her friend. Admittedly she might change her mind if she got stuck in some lab some where.

"What happened?"

"I went to California to be with Tony and Pepper but by the time I got there the house was gone and Tony was missing, the day after that me and Pepper were kidnapped."

Kagome could picture Sesshomaru's face twitching, his sigh was perfectly timed with her mental picture. "You healed in front of her no doubt."

"Enough times it couldn't possibly be a fluke."

The sound of air being inhaled across the phone told her he was trying remain calm. "I then assume you are not calling to ask me to arrange a convenient accident but to inform me of your wish to be honest with her."

"Got it in one."

The next rasp of air sounded awfully close to groan.

"You no doubt are more difficult then all of my children combined."

Kagome snorted. "I heard no mention of grandchildren or great grandchildren in that sentence."

He huffed. "I'll have you know all of them have out grown that stage at some point, you still give me headaches."

"That's not what I remember you saying when I told you about Yuichi's girlfriend."

There was silence for a moment before Sesshomaru changed the subject like normal.

"I will give you eight weeks to get a guarantee of silence on your behalf before I move you or send Shippo."

Her eyes slid closed in relief, he was unhappy but reasonable about it. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

"Hn. I can make allowances miko."

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

"Miko."

**Twenty Five Reviews you guys rock. **


	73. Chapter 73

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

2013 New York December

Kagome flopped face down on her couch, this had been the worst set of christmas holidays she'd had in ages.

At least Tony had paid for her ticket and she'd gotten a hold of the hotel and the police back in California and told them enough to get her stuff shipped to New York. The case of the murdered waiter was going to be closed with the death of Killian.

Groaning she forced herself upright, her mother and her brother had been both worried for her and then amused at the idea of her getting kidnapped again. She didn't blame them, the few years she had spent with them again they had gotten to see a lot of what she'd learned. Souta had been inspired and taken up karate as well working on his future career in soccer.

That had been another thing that lead to her leaving, he was getting famous, like getting stopped on the streets famous. It had done the shrine loads of good, her mother had hired two helpers and Kagome had just known she couldn't stay. She was trying to pretend to be too old, there were too many people taking pictures, and she knew the more pictures there were out there the greater the odds of her cover being blown at some point.

Being the only known immortal could be very very bad.

Going to the fridge Kagome was glad to find a thing of cold green tea, that sounded good, now for something of a snack, she need to eat something.


	74. Chapter 74

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

2013 New Years Eve New York

Kagome glanced at the woman standing next to her, Abbey's warm brown hair was still short, but not the pixie it had been when she first moved to New York. But she was busy looking out towards the lights in the city beyond them. Stifling a sigh she sipped at her glass, it was from the bottle of champagne Yuichi and Abbey had brought to her apartment. She had a better view of the fireworks that would happen in five minutes.

"You're really worried about what Ms. Potts will do and say aren't you?"

Looking over at the other woman she just nodded. "I haven't had a normal friend in so long. I haven't told someone about how I don't age in couple hundred years. People have learned about it but they're all like you and marrying into the family or are family already."

Abbey looked thoughtful her hazel eyes, sharp but at the moment kind, Kagome wanted to smile every time she looked at her. Abbey looked very different from Sango but the way she stood and the way she thought and even the way she expressed herself was similar.

Admittedly there were differences and Kagome knew she wasn't as close to Abbey as she had been with Sango but she hoped she had a friend in the much younger woman. She needed to remember people could be accepting and kind, at the moment she was feeling rather jaded and afraid Pepper wouldn't talk to her so her eight weeks would just disappear.

"I don't know her and can't promise to predict her actions but if she ignores your efforts on her behalf and your friendship she isn't worth your time."

Kagome smiled sadly, her eyes felt hot but it was nice to hear it from someone else. "I appreciate the words but dealing with reality is some what different. I honesty don't know how long I can go on hiding from everything and everyone."

To her surprise Abbey pulled her into a hug, it was a hug from someone who knew all about her. Something she hadn't had since she left the shrine.

Kagome felt the tears burn in her eyes and she hugged the woman back. To her surprise she saw Yuichi watching from the kitchen doorway, he looked thoughtful. She didn't know what was going on in his mind but she knew this hug was exactly what she needed.


	75. Chapter 75

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

2014 Los Angles January

Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, Tony was getting dressed and she needed to do the same but at this exact minute she figured now was the time to come clean. She had been lying to him for about two weeks now. Honestly it was only a lie of omission but now that she wasn't afraid of blowing up she figured it would be a good time to tell him about Kagome secret.

"You're thinking hard about something."

Startled Pepper half stood up, then she sank back down. "Yeah. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know how Kagome was with me?"

Tony frowned at her and turned around, he even stopped buttoning his shirt. "I can only assume you mean when Killian took you."

"Yes."

"Then yes I know she was with you."

Pepper chewed her lip, this was hard. How do you explain your best friend laughed when a man stabbed her with his hand? Or that she killed a man with advance regeneration with a broken leg. Or that she could take punches that broke jaws, and ribs and get back up.

"This going to sound crazy."

"I find myself alarmed."

She snorted. "Um... I'm just going to say it and I don't want to be judged, and... yeah. Hear me out."

Tony was staring at her but he looked like he was paying her his full attention.

"Kagome doesn't die."

He blinked, once then twice. "I don't understand. She doesn't die? Like she can heal? Or like you Extremis people?"

"I don't know why or how but when Killian came to get me and Maya, Kagome attacked him, he broke her jaw and she just kept attacking him. I'm sure you got to see it fighting him, but he didn't fight like a normal person and Kagome kept up with him in spite of her jaw. He crushed her rib cage and within a minute she was standing again and she fixed her jaw. It was crazy, I couldn't believe what I was seeing but she came with us and said in the car that none of us would believe her if she tried to explain."

Tony was nodding slowly but he didn't look like he fully believe her.

Standing up she started pacing, she ran a hand through her hair, Pepper knew it sounded nuts. "I - at the airport she was going to be put in the luggage compartment but she fought and managed to kill one of the guards, the other one's neck was broken but it healed. But Kagome took those two guys out and got her leg broken, then Killian was angry and attacked her; shoving a hand through her stomach."

She looked at Tony and made eye contact. "She laughed. She laughed in his face."

Tony snorted. "That I believe."

But Pepper went on.


	76. Chapter 76

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

2014 Los Angles January

Pepper's final description ran through his mind as he stared at all of Kagome's files.

"But then she shoved both her hands though his chest. He was burning her from the inside out, her cuffs even melted and ran down her arms Killian was so hot trying to heal himself and Kagome didn't care. She was dead for minute, and then she was alive again, her stomach mostly healed, no sign a burning hot hand had been there a second ago. Her arms and broken leg healed over the next two hours leaving no signs."

Tony had to admit it did sound crazy, people don't get better like that. But he also was known as Iron Man and knew a few people who could survive things most couldn't. There had to be a reason.

But clearly it wasn't going to be in her file.

He had commented on it last time he read her file but everyone listed as part of her life was dead. Now it could happen and didn't seem out of place when he thought she might be a new spy for someone in his life but there was new explanation for this now. She was living a lie, her name wasn't Kagome Hara he didn't know what it was, he didn't have to computer power here at the office to try and run a facial recognition on her. But he had no doubt this life on here was lie. A good one and the age thing listed her was bothering him.

She could be older, she probably was older. But he didn't know how much older. If she could recover from wounds that should have killed her he could believe she didn't age normally. No even though this could answer a lot of things he had wondered about he had no facts.

"Jarvis we have Kagome's DNA on file correct?"

"Yes, as part of the bio-security systems we have her finger prints, her retina scan and DNA."

"Good, analyze all of it, look for abnormalities or anything interesting at all."

"Very good Sir."

Now he needed to look into and see if he could find who made such wonderful lies up for her. For all he knew she might be in witness protection for some science thing that went wrong.


	77. Chapter 77

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

2014 Los Angles January

"Sir?"

Kagome only existed on paper before college he was positive of that. But where had she been before that? Pouring himself a new glass, he sighed.

"What Jarvis?" Tony ran a hand over his face, this kind of cyber sleuthing was tiring. But Pepper springing this on him might have changed his plans slightly. After all, how could he go lay on a table, and let doctors remove the shrapnel from his chest with this mystery calling?

"I finished the diagnostic of her DNA and what I found might be surprising."

"She's an alien."

"No sir her DNA is all human, I didn't find anything that could explain what Miss Pepper described there which is strange and suggests she has something outside of her that proves the healing effect."

"Then what is so surprising?"

"Well Sir, her DNA seems to be half yours."

Tony dropped his glass, it broke and for a split second he was really glad he was wearing shoes but then his mind went back to what Jarvis had just said.

"What?" The question came out strangled but Jarvis answered him anyway.

"Every test I've run, and all my information says the readings I'm getting and all the genetic markers say she's half you. That can only occur if you are her father."

Tony felt his knees getting weak, wobbling his way to his seat he sat down. How could she be his kid? Did she know? How could she be half japanese? Wait was she even half japanese?

"Jarvis is she half Japanese?"

"The markers say yes."

The only time he'd been to Japan long enough ago for Kagome to be an adult, had been long enough ago that she must be over twenty-five. But she looked eighteen maybe nineteen. That did imply maybe she moved because she wasn't aging but who gave her this whole new life?

"I can't believe this."

"Believe me sir I think everyone will be surprised."


	78. Chapter 78

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

2014 Los Angles January

Tony felt jittery, he needed to tell Pepper what he'd found out, he'd even managed to put it off two days. In those two days he'd learn he didn't have enough samples from Kagome to keep doing testing and for far his searches on the internet for her helpers had turned up nothing.

Pepper had asked what he'd found since he had barely slept in the last two days and since he going to be honest with Pepper... who was he kidding. He didn't know what to do or think with the knowledge Kagome was suppose to be his kid. For her to be as old as she was he had to be some where between seventeen and twenty-three when he fathered her. That had been when he had a number of trips to Japan.

He'd racked his brain but trying to remember the names of every woman he'd had sex with on those trips was beyond him. Honestly five years was hard much less more than twenty.

"Tony?"

Looking back up at Pepper he took a deep breath. Time to stop panicking and say it. "I haven't found out why Kagome heals the way she does. I know her background is fabricated, but I can't find a solid source for who put it together. It runs through D.R. Bio-Research and I can only think someone used that computer system because it was a dead end."

"That's something Kagome has friends over seas who covered for her and it's possible before she went to college she really did live in Japan or Paris." Pepper looked thoughtful.

Tony jerked his head trying to nod, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He didn't remember ever being so nervous. He should just say it.

"What else is there that's got you so nervous?"

"Um... well..." Smooth move. Stuttering. Stalling. He had a kid, not that big of surprise, the surprise was that he hadn't learned of her before this. Really he would have expected some woman who got pregnant with his kid to come forward wanting money. Honestly some had tried, but he insisted on testing.

"Aw hell. Jarvis you tell her."

"Tell her what sir?"

"What we found out about Kagome."

"Very good Sir. Kagome Hara as she calls herself, is Tony's biological daughter."


	79. Chapter 79

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

2014 Los Angles January

Pepper blinked she couldn't help it, Kagome - her best friend Kagome was Tony's daughter?

She felt shocked, that was probably the last thing she'd expected to learn when Tony started digging into Kagome's history, and genetics. She had been ready for pretty much everything but this. Walking over to the couch she sat down on it. She had long thought it amazing Tony didn't have half a dozen little kids running around but to learn someone who had been a friend to both of them was secretly Tony's kid was completely unexpected.

Kagome was Tony's kid.

She did have brown eyes a lot like his. And she could be very nasty when angered. Her comments to Killian... she could see Tony doing that sort of thing. The drinking. Kagome was Tony's favorite drinking buddy.

A giggle escaped, then a snort.

Tony's kid could out drink him and could die and recover from it.

Laughing she tilted her back up to look at Tony's pale face. "That explains so much."

**Since I am an America, Happy 4th of July! Here's an extra chapter.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty**

2014 Los Angles January

Pepper smiled at Tony before pressing start call, the phone rang, once, twice and then Kagome's voice came over the line. "Kagome Hara speaking."

"Kagome, me and Tony are calling to let you know we are moving to New York tonight."

"Pepper? Um... Okay."

Pepper smiled she could hear Kagome's confusion at the sudden call, she hadn't talked to her since Tony had put her on a plane back to New York about three weeks ago. Her friend's voice then switched to pretending everything was normal and processing the information.

"I'll have everything stocked and ready for you two when you get here. Do you want a limo? Or should I send someone else to pick you up?"

Pepper laughed. "I said me and Tony what do you think?"

Tony was frowning at her but he couldn't hear the conversation. He had been swinging between being pleased and horrible conflicted about Kagome being his kid, they both agreed she probably didn't know. It didn't fit with the her they knew that she would be quiet about something like that for so long.

"I'll send the the most talkative taxi driver possible."

Snorting Pepper tried not picture what would happen if Kagome actually did that. "Besides that how about we met for lunch tomorrow."

"Won't you still be dealing with jet lag?"

"This is important."

"Oh."

The quiet sound spoke volumes. Kagome was expecting to be questioned, and she would be, just not about the not dying thing. That suddenly seemed less important. Funny how things change. "Don't worry, it's just a couple of questions, it'll be between us, we aren't going to rat you out and throw you in a lab."

"Oh."

This sound was much happier and Pepper could just picture the relieved smile. She just hoped that Kagome wouldn't be too surprised when Tony was there as well."

"Noon, the normal place, do use Tony's name to get the reservation."

"Yes, Pepper, is that all?"

"Yes."

"See you then."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

"Good night, Pepper."

The line clicked and Pepper smiled at Tony. "We just need to get on the plane and the meeting is set up."

**GiggleboxGirlie happy anniversary, and sorry but two chapters was all i was doing yesterday. So here you go. **


	81. Chapter 81

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

2014 New York January

Kagome struggled with nerves as she watched the clock tick down to eleven fifteen when she would get up and leave for her lunch meeting with Pepper. She was leaving early so she could avoid running into Pepper and possibly Tony, leaving as well. Normally it would be a pleasure to ride with her friend but under the circumstances she want to be in public as much as possible.

She had permission to come as clean she could, being old, immortal as far as she could tell and more about faking her identity but there was no way she was telling them everything now. She trusted them but only to a point so far. She need to test them.

Sighing she got up and collected her Modcloth purse, it was something Shippo had sent her, and it was something of running joke but his christmas presents often were purses of many sizes. It had started because she had wished very hard for a replacement of her yellow backpack, but some where along the way it just became habit. This one was called 'There Comes a Thyme bag' so it was more of joke then usual but it was nice and went well with her green printed blouse.

The nude lace cami underneath the blouse kept it from being immodest, and the black skirt she was wearing came past the knee, the tights kept her legs from freezing and her kitten heels were worn with the paranoid thought of she might have to run or fight. Then a comfortable black blazer and her gray Givenchy double breasted trench. That would keep her warm in the snowy air.

Okay so she had taken extra care in her appearance to calm herself but that apparently only worked for so long. Walking herself out to the curb she hailed a taxi and got in, it smelled heavily of gardenias and she knew whoever it was that got out had drenched themselves in perfume. Coughing a little she gave her address and the car started moving.

She tried to hold her breath for most of it, and was glad when she arrived the ten blocks later. Normally she walked or took the subway but today was snowy and she had the feeling she would be too distracted to be safe for people bumping into her. On high alert like this she had been known to react before she thought it through.

Walking inside she was surprised to see Tony and Pepper had just arrived as well. Maybe she wasn't the only one nervous, when was Tony early for anything? Admittedly she had expected Pepper to tell him but she had silently hoped Tony wouldn't be informed of her freakiness. There went that idea.

Being seated they all nodded to the waiter about doing the normal for all of them but then even as he walked away they stared awkwardly at each other. Who was going to start?


	82. Chapter 82

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

2014 New York January

Kagome glanced from Pepper to Tony and back again. She found herself confused, she had expected to be interrogated over her immortality but instead the two of them looked nervous. The silence hung awkwardly in the air until the waiter came back to the table with Tony's normal bourbon. Watching him chug half of it in one gulp Kagome felt the bad feeling get worse, if Tony was upset enough to be swinging it back like that she was probably going to need one.

"On second thought get me one of those."

The waiter turned around looking startled, but he nodded, as a regular she had had wine here upon occasion. Her ID was on record so if he checked it would show she was over twenty-one. More silence hung over them. Tony finished his drink and spent the next few minute staring into the glass, Pepper kept looking between her and him, seeming to try to get him to start it.

Finally Pepper gave in. "Kagome... well after Tony got my Extremis stabilized I decided to tell him the full truth about... you know."

Kagome nodded, it was rather fair of her friend. She never really expected Pepper to stay quiet forever.

"Tony of course started looking into your history and – you know how we take biological samples for the security systems right?"

Kagome nodded, she wasn't entirely sure where this was going, she knew nothing in what she had given showed any sign of her anomaly. That was part of why she had four medical degrees, she spent a great deal of time looking for a physical reason for her problem.

"Well..."

Pepper paused as Charlie, Kagome now remembered his name, set her bourbon in front of her.

"I want a second one."

Charlie nodded but looked a bit confused as he went to get Tony a second one.

Kagome took a sip and relished the steadying burn down her throat. This conversation was not going how she pictured at all.

Pepper cleared her throat, her eyes darting between her and Tony again, Kagome really was getting curious about what was wrong with Tony: He was staring at his drink, the table, the floor, really anything but her. Then randomly his eyes would jump to her and he'd look at her with a strange look in his eyes, then eye contact would be made and it would start all over.

Tony wasn't shy, not making eye contact was strange, he was normally very direct. What was eating him?

"Anyway. He started running tests, and he came across an unexpected result."

Kagome felt her face crease into a full scowl, could Pepper be any more vague? "What are you talking about?"

Pepper's fingers were moving over her napkin and she kept almost reaching for her glass before catching herself. "Tony had Jarvis run a check on your DNA profile-"

Tony unexpectedly cut Pepper off. "It says you're my kid."


	83. Chapter 83

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

2014 New York January

Kagome felt her world crack, surely he had not just said what she thought he'd just said. "What?" Kagome could barely hear her own voice.

Pepper was glaring at Tony, but she answered. "It shows Tony is a genetic match for the profile that would be the contribution from a father."

It felt like the world was spinning too fast and she was going to be sick but Kagome tried to keep a hold on things. "Please say that again."

Tony was meeting her eyes for the first time. "I am your father."

Kagome felt herself start shaking. But she couldn't hold it in, the room seemed strangely silence and she realized she was standing and shouting: "What did you say!?"

Every eye in the room was on her, but she managed to calm herself enough to sit back down. In a deadly hiss she asked again.

Tony didn't look much steadier and Pepper was looking sympathetic, but the answer was still the same. 'Tony is your father.'

Kagome fumbled for her bourbon, she managed to get a hold of it and drain it, but the shakes didn't go away. She was trying to deny it, to find a reason it couldn't be true, why Tony and Pepper would be lying to her. But her own mother had told her to never date Tony Stark. Her mother had wanted her to stay as far from the man as possible.

She must have known. Of course she slept with him. Giggling Kagome buried her face in her hands. Only her.

Kagome heard movement and looked up in time to see Charlie setting Tony's second bourbon down on the table, he was looking worried but Kagome felt like she was trapped. She had a father, one she'd never known about. Really who lives five hundred years only to learn one really had a different father?

Her throat closing up Kagome needed fresh air. Standing again she was glad the chair was well enough balanced not to fall over. "I... I need a... time."

Her mind was racing frantically, and she didn't realized she was talking out loud until Tony asked in a cool tone if she was calling the guy who made her such a good fake history.

The world stilled for a moment, and she realized in trying to decide if she should call Shippo, or her mother, or Souta, or even Sesshomaru. That the only person who made sense was Sesshomaru. He'd calm her, he'd make sense. Her mother would give her answers but she needed to be calm enough to make sense. Shippo would make her see the humor and her brother would be the last one to be told because he'd only think it was cool. For all his fame he was still quite the brat. "I will talk to you two later, but I need a few hours."

Then she walked up to the front and collected her jacket before walking out into the snow, the icy air further cleared her head and she no longer felt so choked. Now to find a pay phone.


	84. Chapter 84

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

1821 India

Kagome stirred, she felt cold, so cold. What was going on?

"Miko? Are you aware now?"

Trying to open her eyes Kagome felt stiff, like she couldn't more or hadn't moved in a long time. That sounded like Sesshomaru. Struggling to think Kagome focused on opening her eyes, after a few minutes she felt her face twitch.

Finally she could start making out light, and someone was moving over her. Trying to answer she found her throat was dry like she'd never felt before. All that escaped her mouth was a dry cough and she was glad to hear a murmur before a wet cloth was placed on her lips. Though those words didn't make sense.

Sucking she was glad to be able to move her tongue but she couldn't get enough water to wet her throat. The cloth was pulled away and she was able to grunt, it came back and it was dripping wet this time. Sucking more she finally felt water reaching her throat. Her eyes were still blurry but the room she was in looked all wrong, she didn't understand why. Sesshomaru was standing over her, and his clothes were weird.

Trying to ask what was going on, she could only cough. Sesshomaru had a crease between his eyebrows, and she could see he looked older. What happened?

"Relax. It's been a long time, a few minutes won't change anything."

Then everything she was seeing clicked.

The clothes, the room, the servant helping Sesshomaru all of it was Indian. They weren't going to leave Japan until at least 1750. What happened?

Struggling to sit up, Kagome was surprised when the servant looked frightened, and Sesshomaru was able to hold her down with ease. How long. What had happened?

"Calm down. What is the last thing you remember? Think."

Relaxing in his hold she fell back on the silk bedding.

She... she had been traveling. Shippo had been with her... Inuyasha had died. Tears welled and she stared up into the gold eyes staring at her. His looked so much like Sesshomaru's.

Letting her tears fall the pieces came together: Shippo had been with her because he was afraid she was being hysterical and reckless, they had come on a Yuki Onna - she had been hostile and attacked them. Fighting Kagome hadn't bothered trying to protect herself, she had thrown herself into the fight wishing to be allowed to join Inuyasha.

Shippo had been right, she had wanted to die. Or at least stay dead. But apparently she wasn't allowed that.

She remember the attack, it looked like a wave of ice and she hadn't bother trying to cut it with a whip, she had let it hit her.

"How-" she coughed again, Sesshomaru let go and handed her the rewetted rag. She took it, sucking hard.

"It was 1701 when you were frozen, Shippo managed to bring you to my castle, we didn't think you were dead because you weren't melting even with heat, so I have kept you with me for the last one hundred and twenty years."

Her face wet, she just looked up at him. "What am- I going to do?"

Sesshomaru sighed and sat next to her. "Live you idiot. It hurts, but I doubt you'll be able to hide frozen solid forever."


	85. Chapter 85

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

2014 New York January

The four blocks to reach a payphone allowed the adrenaline to fade, the full ramifications hadn't sunk in yet but Kagome knew Sesshomaru would put her head straight. He'd done it before. Their relationship was strange and Shippo laughed about how they could barely stand to be in the same room, but some how they worked together well.

That might be a bit of an exaggeration really but Kagome honestly liked not having Sesshomaru close by, it was probably because he was such a nosy dog. She figured it out centuries ago but just because he was her alpha didn't mean she wanted him watching her every move.

The sound of Sesshomaru's voice answering the phone was the slap she needed to start processing the new spin her life had taken.

"Sesshomaru."

He apparently could hear the stress in her voice. "Miko, what's wrong?"

Laughing Kagome felt her eyes burning, leaning into the booth she tried to put her thoughts in order. "I..." she laughed again and fought back her panic. "I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do until I know what has happened."

Her fight was lost and tears streamed down her face, she hadn't heard concern like that since she woke up. "You know my mom never wanted me to work for Tony, right?"

"I do remember her calling me and asking me to stop you, she wasn't pleased when I informed her I would have to kill you."

A laugh escaped, she knew he would have said that in a way that left her mother in no doubt he'd tried exactly that before. "I know why now."

"What happened? Will they keep your secret or not?"

Kagome groaned and answered honestly. "We didn't even talk about that, Tony tested my DNA and found out I'm his daughter."

There was silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

There was sound that sounded half groan and half snort.

"What?"

"Every time I've met that man he's give me a headache, I've only met him four times. You give me headaches far more regularly. Now I know where you get it from."

Annoyed now she stared at the numbers on the keypad. "Really? I've just found the last five hundred years I've been lied to and that's your response?"

Sesshomaru sighed into the phone. "What do you want me to do? I have not yet learned how to make unpleasant facts disappear. Facts are facts."

Snorting Kagome felt the knot of panic disappear completely, he had a point.

"So what do you what to do with this?"

"Talk to my mom."

"Do so, and convince your- father to keep quiet."

The line clicked and Kagome was amused to find all the fear, panic and most of the urge to run was gone. This was what it was and she needed to deal.

**I can't believe I've posted for two months straight and am nearing six hundred reviews. You guys rock, and thank you all so much for reading.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

2014 January New York

Kagome forced herself to press the numbers and make the call, three rings later her mom picked up.

"Hi mom."

"Kagome."

There was a pause before her mom realized something was wrong. "Why are you calling? It's another week before Souta's got another big game and Sesshomaru would have forwarded my email by now."

"Um." She took a deep breath. Best to just say it. "Is there something you want to tell me about Mr. Stark mom?"

Or not.

Her mom must have frozen, as there was a long moment of silence, before she tried to pass it off. "No, I don't know the man."

"That's mostly true too."

Her mother seemed to take that in before giving a long sigh. "Is there some shocking news you felt you had to share?"

"Yes actually. I have a living father."

Her mother groaned and Kagome could picture her eyes sliding closed before she pinched the bridge of her nose. There was a loud rushing noise and her mom started talking: "I never wanted to admit it, but three months into my arranged marriage I was lonely, and your- Souta's father was traveling for weeks at a time. I had a bad day and did something I had never done before. I went to a bar, I had a few drinks, and because of the shrine and- just everything. I happened to be the only person in the bar that spoke good english. I saw the handsome American and he flirted with me, and I only really know how I woke up in the morning, at dawn I slipped out. I was ashamed."

Kagome didn't say anything but let that sink in, her mother had a one night stand. Her father was not her father he was Souta's father. Hers was Tony Stark, her drinking buddy, and one of her current best friends. Her life was so screwed up.

Her mother sighed and went on: "I never spoke of it but when Shin got back I told him we needed to get to know each other, and make our marriage a partnership. And over the next year as I proved pregnant with you, and he spent more time in Tokyo, and you were born I fell in love with him. He probably knew you weren't his, that or you were two months over due, but not once did he ever question me. I never thought you would have any reason to ever meet Tony Stark but..."

Kagome finished for her mother: "If I had been normal, I never would have is right."

She didn't know how she felt about it but she already knew her mother had been married at twenty, her schooling had been focused on business management and english. It was understandable why, she didn't agree and was still hurt her mother hadn't told her when she had mentioned Tony as her new boss but there was less wild anger about it.


	87. Chapter 87

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

New York 2014 January

Kagome sighed, after talking to her mother and Sesshomaru she had gone into a bookstore and skimmed a few books about father daughter relationships and found most of it didn't apply. She didn't need that. Any of it, she was so far beyond looking for those things she didn't know what she'd do if Tony tried. At the moment she just wanted to keep things the way they had been, drinking buddies, boss underling. Abet with a bit more honesty.

Groaning she leaned into her hands, how... no that was the wrong question. Did she want to tell them?

It was a conundrum, she craved to live her life without hiding but at the same time offered the chance and she was afraid. Scrubbing at her face she tried to center herself, this changed very little, best she could hope for would Tony wouldn't push. At worst he wanted to go public and she'd have to run.

He probably would at least be open to negotiations.

Running her hands over her face again she forced her mind to the more immediate things. Talking to Pepper and Tony. Digging in her bag she pulled out the phone connect to Jarvis, the time was five forty-nine already, time had flown.

Pulling the phone to her ear so it would look like she had called someone, "Jarvis where are and what are Tony and Pepper doing?"

"They are currently on the entertainment level of the Tower, they are talking about you Miss Hara and dinner."

"What are they planning for dinner?"

Jarvis was quiet for a moment before answering her, "Pepper wants Italian, and Tony is voting for chinese."

"Oh, who's winning?"

"Pepper."

Kagome laughed, she could bring cheese cake from a bakery, and grab a bottle of wine and go talk to them in privet at the Tower.

Gathering her things Kagome jumped when Jarvis asked her a question.

"Should I tell them you're coming?"

"No. I'll surprise them, then I'll be the only one getting nervous."

**So sorry for the late post I have no real excuse. But, yeah. I posted before midnight.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

New York 2014 January

Standing in the elevator Kagome tried not to fidget, the cheesecake was balanced in her right hand and the wine was in a bag with her purse on her other side. "I have announced you Ms. Hara."

"Thank you Jarvis."

Tony had his own elevator in the building and even though Jarvis could watch all of the building's cameras he only could talk in this elevator, Tony's floors or on her phone. Really Kagome still couldn't understand why Tony had made Jarvis, at least not really.

The doors opened and she found Pepper and Tony both looking nervous.

"Hello."

Pepper smiled and rushed forward. "Here let me help with that."

Handing her the cheesecake did her best to avoid meeting Tony's stare. "So Jarvis said dinner is italian."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, Pepper -well she wanted Gina La Fornarina. She ordered enough to feed us for a week."

"Good, then I'll be able to snitch some."

"I don't know about that." Pepper was smirking at the two of them.

Kagome knew the awkward small talk was not typical for her or Tony, but she wasn't sure how to start explaining. Tony must be equally stuck because he hadn't used his normal bluntness. The room fell into silence and Kagome felt like either smacking herself or laughing. This was stupid, really stupid, they were all adults here.

Tony went over to the bar and refilled his drink, he took a deep sip before seeming to brace himself and turn her way. "Do you want some?"

Kagome thought about it, part of her wanted to drink, but wisdom said being sober for this was more important. "I'll stick with some wine."

He nodded and Pepper moved things to the small table.

Deciding to do something rather then try not stare at Tony, or the ceiling, she followed Pepper back and grabbed the glasses Pepper pulled out. The smirk Pepper shot her was not helpful. Not at all. It didn't stop her from seeing why it was funny.

Setting the table she looked up and found Tony staring at her. Trying to break the ice she offered a small smile. To her surprise he practically drown himself in his glass in response.

Pepper came over and filled the two wine glasses.

Kagome took hers and sat down. To her mild consternation Tony sat down across from her in silence, Pepper stayed standing, sipping at her own glass while smirking.

The silence stretched, a minute, two, then it reached five. Tony had finished his glass and was just swirling the melting ice, then looking at her and back at his glass.

Finally she couldn't take it. "WHAT? Say something Tony."

**So I'm posting earlier today... enjoy.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

New York 2014 January

Tony snorted, and he opened his mouth. "..." his mouth closed and he exhaled.

Kagome felt the cold lump of fear melt, clearly Tony was just as afraid as her. Relaxing she slumped over the table and ran her free hand through her hair. "What do you wanna know?"

He set his glass on the table and seemed to have trouble meet her eyes dead on. "All of it. But lets start at the beginning. Who's your mom?"

Kagome laughed, that was a bad place to start. "On second thought I should just talk. I don't think I want to tell you that yet."

Now he glared at her. "Why not?"

Her lips twitched towards a frown but she forced her expression into a neutral one. "Tony everyone here knows you're anything but an idiot, surely the things Pepper told you could give enough to make a few guesses."

He sighed a slumped a bit in the chair.

Kagome smirked. "I thought so. I don't die, or at least have yet to find anything that can kill me. If it got out to the wider public, even just S.H.I.E.l.D. I have no doubt someone is going to want me in a lab until they know why. I could save them the trouble but no doubt no one would take my word for it. I have tested myself for anything I could think of with a number of suggestions from experts and I still don't know why. I hold a number of medical degrees, and probably if I put them under one name would be considered a leading expert and genius in several fields. That's just what happens when you need to pass the time."

Tony was frowning at her, his fingers tapping. "That doesn't make sense."

Kagome sighed, "That is when I take the story a bit further back. When I was fifteen, my fifteenth birthday to be exact, I found out my life was spoken for. What do you know about Japanese beliefs?"

Tony shrugged. "Reincarnation, everything has a soul, don't squash bugs it could be a person."

Snorting Kagome held back a laugh, that was a brilliant summery, for a third grader. Hard to believe the man had an IQ as high as he did. "Close enough. I am the last true Miko. It means I have powers. I have powers best as I can tell because my previous incarnation did as well. Only the great fate, wrong in the universe she was suppose to fix, was... lets just go with fucked up. She died, and it fell to me to fix. So on that fifteenth birthday, the age she had died at: I was yanked, with no further ado back in time to fix it."


	90. Chapter 90

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Ninety**

New York 2014 January

Tony felt his lips twitch, he wanted to laugh, really time travel? But... He felt like he shouldn't, someone, your kid doesn't normal start explaining why they can't tell you more about their life by telling you more about said life.

"So when were you yanked to?"

Kagome's eyes shifted around the room, it was clear she didn't care to answer. He looked at Pepper hoping for help, instead she just looked at him like he should be glad Kagome was here at all. No help at all.

Finally Kagome looked back at him her lips quirked upward in a way he was pretty sure his mother's use to. "It's rude to ask a girl her real age."

Pepper snorted and he held in a sigh. He was swinging from outraged he hadn't known about Kagome and asking what could he have done if he'd known? Kagome might have a few more bad habits (habits he himself had) then he'd like, but honestly he had to say her mother had done a bang up job raising her.

"Anyway I then discovered over the next three days, it was fifty years after her death, her sister was alive and saw something of her in me, and knew my untrained powers for what they were. I also ran into her -ex lover?"

Kagome seemed to be talking to herself over that one.

"Boyfriend."

She seemed sure of that much.

"Anyway he... She had cast a powerful... I would equate it to a sleeping beauty curse, because he didn't age, he didn't know time was passing and he felt nothing, and didn't need to breath, eat or drink. I woke him up, he almost killed me because he mistook me for her. He saved me before turning on me. I..."

She exhaled before setting her glass down and standing. Untucking her shirts she lifted them and he looked at her side it didn't take more than a moment to notice the starburst scar. She turned to show Pepper before fixing her shirts.

"That was part of the unceremonious entry into what I was suppose to be doing. I had a bauble of universe ending power in my body. I was born with it because she died with, it was burned with her body and she brought it with her so no one could get their hands on. According to who ever manages the universe that was all wrong and I had to fix it. Step one taking it back to about the right time, and making it known to every bad guy who ever dreamed of it. I used a bit of my new powers and with help from Kikyo's – that's the name – sister, tied him so he wouldn't kill me."

Tony had to ask. "So this guy. The way you're talking about him, it's clear he had powers of his own, like what?"


	91. Chapter 91

**Time's Icy Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Avengers or any of the related characters, and putting them together is not that original I just hope the end resulting drabble series is.**

**Chapter Ninety-One**

New York 2014 January

Kagome held in a sigh, but knew she had to ease them into it. "He was half-human. He had an older half brother who was pure- Demon."

Tony just stared at her his expression flat.

She looked at Pepper who was frowning at her very thoughtfully.

Kagome looked back to Tony. She could see he wanted to deny it, or try to explain it with science but he seemed speechless. "I admit I don't know what exactly they are, or if they aren't Aliens of some kind came to settle on earth or whatever, but my Miko powers can and do hurt them, it purifies them. It's my- lets just say only the most powerful of powerful could escape instant death, and that was part of why the bauble was so important. Inuyasha, wanted it for exactly that reason. Now I was untrained, a bit klutzy and brilliantly broke the damn thing."

She snorted and took a sip of her wine. It turned about to be perfectly timed because Jarvis announced the delivery guy was in the elevator and was free of weapons, even biological ones. Okay that was pretty damn cool.

Kagome turned around to watch. Pepper paid the guy and Kagome knew the delivery boy because he always was the one who delivered to their building. He had joked that he told wild stories so he was the only one who'd take it because he got the best tips. Ryan. That was his name. He saw her and waved.

She waved back and he pushed the button in the elevator the doors slid shut. Pepper was dumping things in bowls, Kagome got up and helped her move things to the table. Tony refilled his glass and helped move the last few things to the table.

They all sat down and dished up, Kagome figure she should finish her main story so they could ask questions.

"I spent most of nine months, with breaks back to school; hunting down every single piece of that thing. We: me and my friends, found out that Kikyo's death, and the whole betrayal was arranged by a man who sold his soul to hundreds of demons, his goal the Jewel. We fought him at every turn, then at the last fight he had all but a few shards. We won, but in order to rid the world of the damned thing a pure wish had to be made. I was suppose to wish wrong and continue the cycle but he came through for me and I made the right wish. I wished it from existence. Then I went to school, finished high school and went back in time because I had fallen in love with him."

Kagome took a sip of her wine and took her first bite.

Tony was tapping his fingers again but Pepper was trying to seem nonchalant.

"So, I'd guess you married him, what was his name?"

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Inuyasha."

**So a lot of you have asked for another lump update and so I say if you want it, really really want it, twenty-five reviews. And I also warn you my pre-done chapters are running out so this likely would be the last lump update.**


End file.
